Wes's Story
by arsay
Summary: Wes has always been the responsible, strict and admirable his entire life. Yet one night will be enough to crumble all his plans to dust. Runs along parallel to Puck's Story and Latent Nature in the Syrian Universe Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything associated with it. Don't own the characters, except for my own original characters and the plot. Don't steal my story, cuz I'll put a curse on you then.

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page. **

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines. **

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is a side story to Latent Nature. This story will be about Wes and Rowan's story. For my benefit, Wes, David and Blaine and Kurt and basically everyone else are the same age. I'm sure you've all noticed that by now. Also for anyone else reading this story, please read Latent Nature, it will make more sense that way. For those of you who already have, then I hope you enjoy this little plot. For the first time ever, I pre-planned a story… well as much as someone like me can. Anyway this story will be about ten chapters long. Enjoy

This is basically happening while the story in Latent Nature is, so same time frame basically.

Warnings: AU, Cotton candy fluff, Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Non-con, Romance, BDSM (kinda), Fantasy, Supernatural. Also characters will be OOC…. So don't complain later. SEX GAY SEX. SLASH. This is M rated. It will be pretty explicit. If you don't like explicit gay slash, then please don't read the story. And don't complain.

**Wes's Story **

When Life Gets Tilted

Wesley Montgomery was a role model and not only the role model of Dalton Academy either. He was actually well known throughout the Asian Community of Ohio, especially that of the Syrian Culture. Oh ya, Wes was half Syrian. If he was anyone else, being half blood would've put him down a little on the social ladder, but that didn't matter much in Syrian culture. Sure purebloods are more favoured and are a lot higher on the social ladder, but if a person had intelligence and strength, then even if they only had a drop of Syrian blood they could eventually be considered a pureblood. Of course that was probably because after Syrians mated, they became purebloods regardless of how they might have been before. But we're getting off topic here. Anyway, Wes's father was a doctor, while his mother was a lawyer. They're pretty well off too. Wes planned to be a judge of the supreme courts one day.

Most students at Dalton assumed that Wes had gotten his stoic nature and his love for the gavel came from his strict parents. However only a few close friends knew that Wes was just born that way. Actually his parents might have been a little strict (Pretty much All Asian parents are), but they were very open-minded and modern too. In fact they were a lot more easy-going than Wes. Sometimes they felt bad because their son seemed to be a role model for them, instead of the other way around. Another interesting fact about Wesley was that though he was very law abiding, and obedient, he was also very stubborn. If Wesley didn't agree with something then there was no way you could convince him. And if Wes didn't want to do something, then let's not even go there. His parents and family had tried to convince him about several different things before, such as an arranged marriage, or a different profession. However every time they were shut down. Over time, they gave up on certain things.

Wesley liked his structured life, and he liked to be in control too. Unfortunately for him, the universe didn't work that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx xxx XXXXXXXXXXXxxx XXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXxxxx

*Winter Break starting, Five months before Graduation *

It was Friday and Wesley was packing, Winter Break was going to start and they'd be free for two weeks. His roommate Thad watched as Wes neatly folded clothes, thought there really wasn't much to pack… since they did just wear uniforms at school.

"So are you guys going to do the whole Asian mix-up thing for Christmas this year again?" Thad asked.

Wes sighed, "Yes Thad, you know that we do the same thing every year." Thad was a pure human, so he thought that it was just a Family thing that Wes went to every year.

It wasn't really a mix-up that he was going to, more like a gathering. Every year, all the Asian Syrians (They didn't have to be Asian) in the U.S gathered once a year during Christmas to mix and celebrate the holiday. This was the time when people gathered to find mates, engagements happened, children were introduced to the society, etc. It had become a tradition, they would pick a city and they'd rent a couple of hotels (There were a LOT of people) for more than a week, celebrating Christmas and New Years together. Wes had been attending these gatherings since he was born.

"So where are you guys going this time?" inquired Thad.

"New York actually."

"Oh wow! That's pretty good! Wish we'd gone to Nationals last year, then we would've all gone together to visit the city."

"Thad, you're pretty rich. You can go there anytime you want." Wes rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It's not the same thing. If we had gone to nationals then the school would've paid for us."

Wes muttered "You're so cheap." as Thad stuck his tongue out at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx XXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Wes just came out of the shower ten minutes ago. Currently he's trying to style his hair. In thirty minutes, Christmas Eve dinner will be starting. Wes had arrived in New York with his parents a couple of days ago. Even though he was supposed to be on break, he was always tired after these gatherings. For the past days he's been going from one event to another, rubbing elbows and making connections. Not to mention he had to listen to his grandpa complaining about how Wes wasn't going to take over his business for him.

Wes quickly sent a group message to all his friends before he locked the room, leaving for dinner, wishing them all a 'Merry Christmas'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXxxx

Laura was conversing with Wes and keeping him company, she was one of his ex-girlfriends. But now she was just a really good friend. He didn't feel like talking to anyone else during the dinner, feeling a little depressed.

"So, what's up with you Wes? You look like you've been sucking on a lemon." Teased Laura.

"Nothing nothing, Just feeling a little tired I guess." Shrugged Wes.

"Ok, I'm totally not believing that. Wesley Montgomery tired? Not possible, he's supposed to be like a robot. So what's really going on? Is it because I introduced you to my new boyfriend earlier this evening? Are you still in love with me?" Laura giggled, knowing that it wasn't true. They'd had a mutual break-up, both realizing that they were better friends than lovers.

So Laura was a little concerned when Wes frowned a little, knowing that something was bothering him. "No, you know that it's not that. I don't know, I feel a little alone sometimes I guess. I am going to graduate in a couple of months, which means that I'll be pretty much seeing my friends only once in awhile afterwards. And I just broke up with Sarah last month. Wasn't working I guess, but then again, all of my relationships barely last three months."

Laura sighed in sympathy. "Ok, honey you know that I'm a little happy that Sarah is gone. You know that I never liked her much to begin with. But I understand what you mean. You just have to be patient I guess. I'm sure that you'll find the right girl soon."

Wes just nodded. It wasn't like he was looking for a wife or girlfriend. He was just depressed about leaving everyone behind to start a new life. The Warblers had been like his family for the past three years.

Just as Wes put another morsel of food into his mouth, he could someone staring intently at him. The whole evening he'd felt as if someone had been looking at him. Actually he felt it every year, over time he'd come to ignore it. However this year it seemed to be particularly intense, as if angry at Wes.

Wes shivered a little. Once he'd tried to talk to Laura, who he's known since childhood about the mysterious stare. But she'd just dismissed the whole thing as Wes being paranoid. After that Wes never brought it up. When he was ten he'd talked to his parents about someone always staring at him, but they'd just laughed at him too. Either way, like every year he knew that if he tried to find the person he'd have no luck. So as tradition had become, he was just going to ignore the whole thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXxxx XXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXxxxxxxx

Every year, the day after Christmas they'd have a ball. A party that everyone attended, but the younger crowd (15-27) tended to slip away during those times. For the past couple of years, Wes had been invited to go with them to the club to party, however he always refused, not wanting to break rules just to become drunk.

However this year, Laura had been particularly persistent, and Wes didn't have the same resistance. So right now Wes was currently sitting at an overcrowded club, where music was literally pounding the walls while drinks were being poured in every direction. Trying to ignore everything, he was continued texting David.

'From David: Dude, stop sitting at the bar like a lump of fat. Go out and let loose. God knows that you have a lot of hair to let down.'

'From Wes: Too bad I don't feel like getting drunk and acting like a moron. What are you doing anyway?"

'From David: On a date with Leslie. XD'

'From Wes: Ha! No wonder you're acting so bitchy. Laura's coming back again. Go back to your GF, she's probably been seething with jealousy, thinking about our bromance.'

'From David: LOL, you know that you're the only one for me Wes ;) Either way, peace out dude. See you next week!'

Smiling Wes closed his phone just as Laura came up to him again, probably to try and convince him to drink.

"Weeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss…." Yup, Laura was pretty drunk right now.

"Laura, I'm not going to drink. Go back and dance."

"I''m gooooona make uuuuuuuuuuuuu…." Threatened Laura.

Wes raised an eyebrow at the girl, there was no way in hell a drunk Laura would be able to make him drink.

However what he didn't expect was the creepy smile she sent his way.

"Weeeessss. I got friends uuuuuu know. Heehehehehehe. Muahhahaha. "

Wes should've run when he heard that laugh. Because right then out of nowhere a couple of his other friends held him still while the rest started to chant 'Chug, Chug chug'.

So it was no surprise that an hour later Wes is drunk off his ass. The rest of the night for Wes is just brief moments of coherency.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Wes can only feel the beat of the music. Sweat is glistening everywhere on his body; he doesn't remember when he lost his shirt. He feels a lithe tiny figure press against his own, sliding around sensually. Wes pulls the person closer, feeling lost in the others comforting scent.

He falls on a bed; there are hands and lips everywhere. The heat is up, and his head spins a bit. He can feel that he's naked. A musical voice is whispering and moaning. Wes thinks that he'll do whatever that person tells him to.

A hot mouth is claiming his, a tongue playing and sucking on him. That sinful mouth has been tormenting him all night long. He holds tightly onto an arm, pulling that body closer, wanting to taste that sweet skin.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

XXXXXXXXXXXxXXX Xxxxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXx xxxx

Waking up in the morning Wes has the mother of all headaches. He groans and knows that when he gets better from this hangover, he was going to beat those guys for making him drink all that alcohol. His body is oddly sore and as he slowly opens his eyes he sees a head of soft ebony hair in front of him. It takes a couple of minutes before his mind processes that there is a person in bed with him.

Even though he still has a headache, Wes becomes sober super fast. This situation is definitely better than a cup of coffee at taking away the last traces of drunkenness. Cautiously Wes slides out from beneath the sheets, trying to leave the bed. His first thought was to run like hell, but Wes is a gentleman, he wasn't just going to fuck some girl and leave in the morning. He just wanted to put some clothes on first.

However as he gets up, the sheets slides away from the stranger's body and the person moans a little as they shift on the bed. Wes doesn't even reach for his pants because he's frozen to the ground. On the bed is a petit boy, one that looks like he could be a COUPLE OF YEARS YOUNGER than Wes. Ok, the body is pretty developed for it to be that of a child, but Wes is simply freaking out at the moment. The boy is amazingly beautiful, but Wes is having a hard time understanding how he could've had sex with a boy last night. But there's not doubt that they've had sex.

Wes watches in horrified fascination as those long lashed eyes opens slowly to reveal beautiful green depths. The boy slowly sits up, looking as if he's in pain. For a moment or two he just stares at Wes before he violently bursts into tears.

"W-wha-what's wrong!" Wes is terrified, he wants to reach out, but doesn't think the gesture will be appreciated at the moment. "Who are you? I'm sorry but, c-can you please sto-stop crying?"

The boy stops for a second before he starts to scream at Wes. Green eyes filled with tears looking furiously at Wes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO AM I? YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

Flinching back, Wes tries to calm the boy down. "Lo-Look, I'm as shocked as you that I had Sex with a boy… but that's no rea—" before he can go on, he's interrupted by more screams.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD. YOU RAPED ME LAST NIGHT AND TOOK MY VIRGINITY. I HATE YOU, AND NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" and then there are more tears and heaving sobs from the petit boy.

By now Wes is wishing that the floor could open up and shallow him. He's remembering flashes of last night and he certainly remembers slamming a small body down hard on his cock. He also remembers pushing down someone on the bed, as well as holding them down. The numerous marks on the boy's body are a living proof. He has many hickeys but it's the hand shaped bruises on the thin arms and hips proclaim Wes as guilty. And he doesn't even want to mention the spots of blood on the sheets. For a moment when he was thinking about last night he was sure that the boy had participated as well, but one look at that bruised body has him throwing that idea out of his head.

As Wes slides down onto the floor holding his head, he listens to the soft sobs coming from the boy, words like 'rape', 'ruining virginity' and 'taking responsibility' float around in his head. Wes curses alcohol and he knows that he's never going to touch a single drop again in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

What Just Happened?

It takes a little while before Wes has calmed down enough to try and think. Wes looks up at the boy who was currently curled up a little, sniffling softly. Wes knows that he may have raped the boy last night while drunk, but he had no clue how it had come to something like that in the first place. As he looks around, he's surprised to see that he's not in any stranger's room, but in fact Wes is in his hotel room. That's another question he'd like an answer to. But before all that he really needed to cover up a little. Spotting his boxers laying near the end of the bed, Wes puts them on, not really wanting to look too closely at his body; he really needs a shower.

Wes is not exactly sure as to how to approach and talk to the boy near him, but he's saved the trouble when the boy looks up.

Still sniffling a little, the boy throws him an accusing stare.

"You really are heartless! After all that you've done to me, you're not even trying to comfort me!"

Wes is scared that the boy will start to cry again, and he's feeling like an asshole again. Cautiously he approaches the boy, intending on giving him a pat on the head or something. However when the boy cutely holds out his arms for a hug, Wes just goes along with it. Instantly the boy buries his head on the side of his neck, and Wes hold onto the small body.

This situation is a little awkward (Hello! He's holding onto a naked boy that he'd apparently raped last night!), and Wes feels weird because he's feeling at peace, and other stupid emotions that had no place in this situation.

Hesitantly Wes spoke up. "S-so, I'm really sorry. But I can't really remember all that many details from last night. I-I'm r-really sorry t-that I r-raped you. I've never behaved this badly in my entire life. Ummmm, can you tell me what happened? And how old are you, I don't want to insult you but you seem to be awfully young."

The boy snuggles closer to Wes, climbing onto his lap and putting those thin arms around him. In that soft musical voice, the boy explained "I know I look young, but I'm eighteen, and in my final year of high school." Wes sighs in relief when he hears that the boy is his age, he really had thought of a second that he'd fucked some little kid.

"Last night we started dancing, and you were really drunk. I didn't want you to get sick, so I tried to spot one of your friends, but they were even more drunk than you. So I thought I'd bring you back to your room. When I brought you here, you were being really affectionate, and started kissing me." At this moment the boy looks up at Wes, blushing a little, and Wes winces knowing the hard part was coming. "S-since I'd n-never even k-kissed anyone before, I t-told you to s-stop. That if you still liked me in the m-morning then we c-could go on a date. But y-you wouldn't listen and you know what happened after." By the end of the explanation the boy was once again snuggling close to him.

Wes was feeling really terrible; he'd forcefully taken this sweet kid's virginity. This boy that seemed to be so innocent and pure at heart. As he rubs the petit boy's back, in the back of his mind a little voice points out that it's really weird that the victim was comfortable enough with the rapist to actually snuggle up to them. Wes ignores fact, thinking the little boy needed comfort right now.

Wes feels horrible as he asks his next question. "This is really bad, but w-what's y-your name?"

The boy speaks up, not moving from his spot "I'm Rowan, and I already know that your name is Wes, your parents are friends with mine." Yup, now Wes was feeling nervous because he knew that he'd have to tell his parents and family what had happened.

Knowing that there was no stopping the inevitable, Wes asks "Rowan do you want to take a bath before we go and talk with our parents?"

He gets a little whimper in response "I'm r-really s-sore. I don't t-think I'll be able to m-move."

Wes starts to blush knowing that Rowan was probably even more embarrassed. So he slowly puts the boy down on the bed, trying not to look too closely at that beautiful bruised body.

Wes moves towards the washroom, calling out "I'll run you a bath." As he's filling the tub with water, other thoughts come to mind. He knows that at best he's going to be chewed out about this whole thing, and at worse the parents are going to press charges. Though that was doubtful, the Asian community didn't like to bring the police in their private matter, they'd probably solve this by punishing him in some way. And Wes really didn't want to think about the 'taking responsibility thing the other boy was talking about'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo ooooo

Wes was currently sitting in a room filled with people, his and Rowan's family basically. Three hours ago, Wes had gone up to his parents suit, carry Rowan in his arms because he'd felt guilty when he'd seen the boy trying to walk with that awful limp. His parents were shocked to see him carrying Rowan, and in short words Wes told them what had happened. After that it was all a blur, Rowan's parents and relatives had come, and the Ladies and Rowan's mom had taken him away somewhere, cooing about 'the poor baby'.

Absentmindedly Wes had noted that Rowan's father was Japanese while his mother was white, seeing that Rowan had gotten his green eyes from her. Afterwards, Wes had been told to sit down while the living room filled with more people, and for the next two hours he'd been listening to them all telling him about how he'd disappointed them, how they hadn't expected such things from someone like him. Wes didn't speak up, feeling like he deserved all this. And he was surprised that Rowan's father hadn't punched him or anything yet. In fact the other man had yet to speak a word.

Wes continued to listen half-heartedly, just feeling miserable.

"I really didn't expect you to take that boy to bed without consent young man. We didn't raise you like this." That was his grandfather.

"I'm just really disappointed that you became drunk enough to force yourself onto someone. You haven't even dated the poor boy." Yup, his father wasn't happy either.

"At least he did it with a pureblood." His uncle really had some weird priorities.

There was a cough, and everyone fell silent. Wes looked up to see Rowan's father speak.

"He'll have to take responsibility." There were noises of affirmation, but it all faded in the background. Wes knew that it would probably come to this but he'd been hoping otherwise. Because even though Wes felt terrible, he was going to refuse. Before he could open his mouth though, Wes's father spoke up.

"You know Wes instead of doing this; you could've just been with the boy properly years ago." Seeing the confused look on Wes's face, his father explained. "Do you remember two years ago when we brought up the proposal of an arranged marriage with a candidate we believed was your mate? Well Rowan's father and I have always wanted to join our family together, but you had refused the proposal without even meeting Rowan. We'd thought that we'd bring up the topic again next year, but you just had to go and do this, breaking all our traditions. Either way, what's done is done, we'll have you two engaged, and then after you both graduate we'll have the wedding ceremony." Rowan's father grunted in agreement.

Wes on the other hand was currently gaping at his father, shocked that they seemed to think everything was so simple. Wes remembered that he's refused the proposal just based on the fact that they had brought it to him. They hadn't said that it was a boy either, but that wouldn't have changed anything. Wes respected the whole mating system and hoped to one day find his mate, and in his mind even if the person his parents brought WAS his mate, Wes would still refuse. He was weirdly stubborn that way; he wanted to find his own relationships.

Thinking that this was the time to speak up, Wes looked at his father. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened. But I don't think marriage is the solution to this incident. I k-know that I f-forced myself on him, but neither of us will be happy to be in a relationship like this. Having sex doesn't automatically mean that I have to marry that person."

Wes was surprised when his father laughed a bit, the others joining in. "I think it's you that doesn't understand the situation Wes. We are not asking for your permission about this wedding. Either way, I think there is another factor into play that might change your mind."

Wes winces when the ladies come back with Rowan. He sees that Rowan had been dressed in a soft kimono. Gently they turn the boy around and pulls down the high collar, revealing a completed mating mark for Wes's eyes. Something that Wes had missed because that morning he'd tried to not look too closely at the boy.

Wes has his fists clenched and eyes closed as his takes in this new information. So the boy really was his mate; even without looking at his neck, Wes knew that they sported the same mating mark. Unwilling to give up, Wes desperately continues "This doesn't change anything; I won't be forced into a marriage simply because of an unfortunate event. You can't ma—"As he opens his eyes, they lock onto deep green eyes, peering at him from long lowered lashes. Wes's is startled for a moment as he remembers what Rowan had asked him before he was taken away by the ladies.

Wes can clearly remember warm breath on his ear and a tinkering voice whispering "You'll take responsibility won't you?" And trying to comfort that hesitant voice, he'd nodded, promising that he would.

No one speaks as they watch Wes stop in the middle of his rant. It takes awhile before they hear anything, and since it's so quiet they have to lean in closer. However what they hear brings a smile upon all the gathered faces.

"I'll marry him. I'll take responsibility for my mate."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo ooooooooooooo ooooooooo OOOOOOOOOo

Wes is in a daze for the next couple of days. Everything is super hurried and his memory is a jumble of events. He remembers tailors taking his measurements, and repeatedly trying on new suits. A big party, a lot of dancing and laughter all around him. Rowan attached to his side, that soft body pressing against his as they meet and talk to different people. Sliding a delicate platinum ring on a beautiful white finger. Rowan looking oddly pleased as he puts a more masculine version of the same ring on Wes's ring finger. The taste of good food and Rowan's content face. A hesitant smile on that sweet face as Rowan asks for his phone, telling him a moment later that he'd put his number on Wes's phone so that they can contact each other. A blushing look and petal like lips pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek as Wes goes to board his plane.

On the flight back to Westerville, Wes can't stop looking at the ring on his finger, trying to come in terms with all the things it represented. He was now tied to a boy that he had forced himself upon, a beautiful sweet looking boy but a boy nevertheless, someone he hadn't even gotten a chance to know as they'd been kept very busy for the past week. Wes is very glad that Rowan didn't seem to resent him but he hadn't known how to talk to the other boy. He had never been with a male before, especially one that he'd had such a turbulent first meeting with. Wes doesn't know how he was going to handle the sweet looking boy and was kind of glad that he was going back to Dalton and wouldn't see Rowan for at least six months.

Thought for some reason he felt a pang of sadness when he thought about not seeing Rowan, even though he knew that he barely even knew the boy. He was still stuck on the male and rape factor and he was still having a hard time understanding what had exactly happened. Wes believes that he's still in shock.

Not wanting to think about this crazy week any longer, Wes tries to go to sleep. However, a single thought has him sitting upright, cringing in horror. 'How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the warblers… especially David? ! !"


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Surprise!

Wes was currently fixing and making his bed in his dorm room, a nervous twitch in his fingers. He knew that David was going to come meet him anytime soon for their yearly tradition of Christmas gift exchange. He'd known David since they met at boarding school when they were little children. They've been best friends for years, hell David joined him on family vacations sometimes and Wes went to theirs as well from time to time! Every year it had become a tradition that they'd arrive two days early before classes started and spend that day exchanging present and stories, and just hang out basically. After all the only holiday he and David didn't celebrate together was Christmas and New Year, because both are always tied up in family traditions.

Either way, Wes was a wreck at the moment. He knew that his best friend would see the ring right away and if not then would for sure notice that there was something wrong with him. Wes never hid anything from David, and his best friend had supported him through all the tough times, but even Wes was nervous because he didn't know how David would react to knowing that Wes had forced himself on some boy. Ok, truthfully he knew in his heart that David was probably going to laugh at his misery, but he couldn't help the doubts that came in his mind. Especially since David and Wes have always had an epic bromance. And he didn't want David to get the wrong idea that he's been gay all this time and had been harbouring secret feelings or something. Since that was certainly not true, hell he hadn't ever been this attracted to a boy in his entire life.

Wes has always been very open-minded and since there was no discrimination against gays in the Syrian culture, he'd always thought it was a natural part of life. Wes have had girlfriends before, and even had sex. Though he has to admit that he's never been very attracted to any of them, and has to wonder if it was because he was gay. But then that didn't make sense either, because the only boy he's attracted to is Rowan. He winces every time he thinks about the beautiful boy, because it reminds him that their first time was less than perfect. Wes doesn't know when he'll be able to let go of the guilt about taking the boy's virginity so roughly, especially a boy that had never even been kissed.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the door open.

"Wes baby, I've missed you so much! What did you get me for Christmas you bastard?"

Wes laughs as he pulls David into a hug and for the next fifteen minutes he's free of his worries. After opening their presents, Wes starts up the TV and dvd player. They settle down in the cozy nest they've made on the floor getting ready for their ritual fantasy movie marathon (it's weird that instead of watching Christmas movies, they always watched magic themed movies to start off the year).

"Dude It's gonna be Harry Potter rerun today. The first movie always reminds me about when we used to be so small." David laughs in agreement, handing Wes his popcorn basket.

It's five minutes in the movie when David casually brings up the subject.

"Soooo…. When are you going to tell me the story behind the engagement ring on your finger?"

Wes freezes knowing that there was no escape route. He watches as David pauses the movie and turns to face him.

Wes closes his eyes for a moment, unable to look David in face as he recounts everything that happened last week, not leaving out any detail. His hands tremble and he doesn't want to look up at David's shocked face when he gasps in the middle. It doesn't take long before Wes finishes with the details of the engagement and the parting.

After Wes stops talking, he continues to stare at his hands for some time, the silence uncomfortable.

Finally David speaks up.

" …Is he cute?"

Wes looks up in shock and glares at David. "I just told you that I got drunk, raped some guy, then it turned out he was my mate, and afterwards I had to get engaged to him. And all you can ask is IF HE IS CUTE? ! ! "

David laughs a little, but he doesn't hesitate to pull Wes into a hug when he sees the sheen of tears in the boy's eyes. Wes clutches at David desperately as he hides his face in his friend's shoulder.

"Wes just listen ok? It's sad that you apparently forced yourself on him, but you weren't in the right frame of mind. Stop blaming yourself. If he wasn't your mate then things would've been less complicated in a way since you probably wouldn't see him again. But he's your soul mate bro, and I know that you never thought you might be gay, but just being with one guy doesn't make you gay, and even if it does, it shouldn't matter. You don't have to label yourself. Other than that you'll have to stay with this Rowan for the rest of your life. You need to let go of your guilt if you want this relationship to work. Not to mention, I know you find this whole guy factor really weird, but I can tell that you're attracted to him. You need to just go with the flow. Also I'd like to remind you that yes you stole that boy's virginity, but it seems to me that he's willing to put that incident behind in the past and start a good relationship with you. So if he's forgiven you, it's time that you do the same."

Once David finishes Wes finally breaks down. All the pent up tears and frustration finally coming out. David soothes him with comforting words, rubbing his back. Wes knows that David is right, that he needs to let of the guilt, because otherwise there won't be any future for him and Rowan. As it is he knows and even after it will be a tough journey, because he'd never had a relationship with a boy, much less one that he barely knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

An hour and a movie later Wes and David are back to normal, and Wes feels like a heavy weight have been lifted off his shoulders. He knows that he'll always feel a little guilty, but the majority of the burden was gone. Seeing that his best friend was ok, David starts the teasing.

"So have you been in love with me this whole time bro? I'm sorry that I can't return your affections."

David's barely able to dodge the punch Wes throws at him, laughing as the boy curses.

"I KNEW you were going to say that. No you fucker, I don't like your ugly mug."

David laughs a little more before he gets a little serious. "So like I'm really interested and you never said, is the kid cute?"

Wes blushes a little but he knows that David will drag it out of him. "Ya…. He's actually really cute. Though it's a little scary that even though we're the same age he looks a lot younger. I felt like a pedo when I saw him on my bed that morning. He's like really delicate, with high cheekbones. He has these soft black hair, and really light green eyes. They darken sometimes too. Dunno, but he's really pretty, and he's very sweet. I felt so bad when he was crying, felt like beating myself up."

David smirks as he listens to his friend. He can tell that Wes is completely smitten with the boy, and he doesn't even know it. David has never seen Wes describe a person like that before, usually the best he'd said about his girlfriend was they were ok. David feels like informing Wes about his feeling but he can tell that the other boy needs to figure this out by himself. Not to mention the thing with mates are complicated. While finding a mate wasn't that important to him (he had only a small trace of Syrian Blood), to Wes it had been a dream, even though he had never actively searched for his mate. Either way Wes needed to figure things out for himself. So David changed the subject.

"Dude, so like how are we going to tell the Warblers about this?" They both looked at each other, trying to figure out a solution. Sure to some it would be obvious that just not telling them would be fine but this situation was complicated. First of all, the Warblers were like Wes's brothers, he wasn't going to hide something this important from them. And Second of all practically all of the Warblers had Syrian blood, it was a sort of tradition. In Blaine's case they had known that he had Syrian Blood also, but in his case his mom never got to tell him about it especially since his dad's a human and she was only partially Syrian anyway. If Wes and David had known about that before they'd have made sure to explain the culture to their friend. After the Blaine incident they made sure than any new Syrian that joined knew about their heritage. Anyway in Syrian culture you do not hide such things from other Syrians or any others, it's not only prohibited but against the rule. Mating was an important part of their lives and hiding an engagement would mean that he was ashamed of his mate.

Also like Thad there were other humans that were in the group, but unlike the rest of the school, they had been told a little about Syrian culture. So it wouldn't be a problem talking about mates in front of them. Sure Wes tried not to discuss other things about Syrians, like the royals and their powers, etc with Thad and other humans. But things such as mates could be discussed since that was kind of in the normal scale.

David looked at Wes "Ok, how about this? We just tell them that you went home, and your family wanted you to meet that person they've been trying to engage you to. And when you met up with them you realized that they were your mate. So you and Rowan got engaged because everyone kind of pressured you. … And we'll leave the whole rape part out, no one other that you guy's family knows about that right?" Wes nodded, confirming that even thought there were a lot of people involved with the decision everyone had been either a member of his or Rowan's family. And no one was going to leak information out to the others, that would be social suicide, and they'd be shunned in the family. If the matter hadn't been solved internally, then other would've known. And since Rowan's was Wes's mate anyway, it was more along the lines of being punished for having sex without courting or dating first. But it really wasn't a big deal. That's why the whole incident was overlooked and Wes wasn't really punished, other than the engagement. However say it hadn't been his mate, in that case there would've been hell to pay.

"Sure, let's do that." Wes knew that David would support him before the Warblers. And he knew that other than being teased a lot, especially since in the past he's said that he was straight, nothing else would happen. His brothers were a very accepting group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wes is nervously fiddling with his gavel when everyone finally settles down for the first Warbler meeting after Christmas vacation. Before Thad can start the meeting, he's interrupted by David.

David addresses the crowd "One moment, before we start the meeting Wes has something that he wants to share with all of you."

Looking at the curious faces of his brothers, Wes takes a deep breath. "Guys I have something to announce…." Wes watches their face fill with wonder and surprise as he tells them about the engagement. Soon everyone starts wishing him luck and congratulates him. They're a little fazed at first to know that Wes is with a boy now, but it doesn't matter since finding your mate was an extremely lucky and wonderful thing.

However it doesn't take long before he's being teased mercilessly. Questions are popping up everywhere, and he's surprised by how shameless everyone is.

"So is he cute? HOT? SEXY?"

"… Wes when are you to introduce him to us?"

"Wes, did you guy do the deed? *wink * wink*"

"HOLY SHIT! THEY PROBABLY GOT ALL DOWN AND DIRTY!"

"Do you guys talk all the time on the phone now?"

"Hey Wes, is it weird to like a guy now?"

"Do you get uncomfortable having sex cuz it's different?"

"Hey, who's on top?"

"OOOOHHHHH. HOW DOES HE LOOK? Do you have a pic?"

"Dude you should know stuff about the guy you're engaged to?"

Wes was screaming himself at some point. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL A BUNCH OF PERVERTS! !"

By then the only way Wes is able to stop everyone is by banging the gavel repeatedly. David and Thad just laughed at the antics of the group. And let's just say the Warblers really didn't get anything done in the meeting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO ooooooooooo OOOOO

For the next couple of days Wes is mercilessly teased by all the boys, but he's mostly just relieved that everyone seemed to be alright with the news. The Warblers have always respected Wes, so it's hardly surprising that they're curious about this Rowan that seems to make Wes blush and stutter every time the boy is mentioned. However they don't get anymore information out of Wes thinking that the boy wanted to keep fact about his fiancée private. What they didn't know was that Wes hardly knew his mate anymore than they did.

It's after one of the Warbler meetings when Wes comes back to his room that he sees Thad packing.

"Hey, why are you packing up everything? Are you going to visit your family, is everything alright?" Wes is concerned, but Thad only laughs.

"No man, it's a drag but I've been moved to Trent's room instead. There's a senior transferring tomorrow, they're moving him to room with you. There's the letter on your desk, says the usual about you and David showing the new kid around. Guess since he's a senior they wanted him to room with you to make the transition easier on him."

Wes nodded in understanding; after all he was the senior class president at the school as well. Since it was a senior transferring they really would have a better transition in the school if they roomed with Wes. He'd had to do the same thing for Thad when the boy had transferred last year. Changing roommates was a constant for Wes, he'd even been roomed with Blaine when the boy had transferred in the middle of freshmen year.

"Hmmm, K, you were a good roommate Thad. Guess I'd better call David and let him know that we have to show the school around to the new kid after classes tomorrow. Thank god they're coming after classes, there's not enough time when they interrupt classes." As Wes reached for the phone, he got reminded of something that's been bothering him for awhile. He has gotten in the habit of checking his phone lately to see if any messages from Rowan had come. Even though the boy had exchanged contacts to talk to him, Rowan had yet to even send Wes a text. Of course maybe the boy was waiting for Wes or something but Wes felt way too awkward to make the first move. Not to mention he had no idea as to what he'd say as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOO

Wes was laughing at a joke David had made as they walked towards the Dalton headmasters office. They had received a call a few minutes ago informing them that the transfer student was there.

"Oh there he is!" David hurries of while Wes continues behind him at a more casual pace; David always became very excited when there were new arrivals. He liked to see if they would a good addition to the Warblers, though it was usually Wes that determined that, since he was usually their roommate. Wes looked to see that there were two luggages and a pack near the door and David was talking to someone that was obviously a lot shorter, Wes couldn't even see the person's head reaching David's shoulders.

Wes arrives and stands besides David, "Hi, I'm Wes Montgomery. Welcome to Dalto—"

He can hardly speak when light green eyes met his. A small smile lights up that cherubic face.  
"Hi Wes, I'm Rowan Welding and I'll be your new Roommate" with a shy look, and a bite to those plump lips, Rowan continues. "…I re-really missed you."

Wes had been gaping the entire time and only then does he try to return a bit of his composure and weakly replies. "It's g-great to see you again!". Soon enough he has an armful of lithe boy body pressed against his. That head full of soft hair tucked under his chin.

David's eyes were bulging out as he stares with is mouth wide open.

"Ugh… buddy you wanna explain? Or… introduce us?"

Rowan shifts and was now glued to Wes's side as he peers up shyly at David. Wes winces a little and continues with a scared smile. "Ummm… this is Rowan, my fiancée. Rowan meet David, he's my best friend."

David couldn't help but smile warmly at the cute boy as Rowan held up a hand, chiming enthusiastically "It's nice to meet you David! I'm sure we'll be good friends! I don't know much about Wes but you can tell me all the embarrassing stories."

David laughes "Sure kid, believe me I think we'll get along fine in that case. You wouldn't believe some of the crazy habits Wes has. Have you been introduced to his gavel yet?"

Wes watched a little in horror as they continued conversing as if they've been friends for years. He's a little astonished to see that while Rowan was very shy around Wes, he seemed to be confident around others. Wanting to stop the conversation before David went onto more details about his gavel, Wes interrupts. "Um Rowan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't be at school? Somewhere in England?"

Rowan turns to him, flashing pearly teeth. "Don't be silly Wes, I transferred to Dalton remember?" Then he continues more hesitantly "Since our engagement happened so suddenly, I was so worried about being apart from you. We didn't really get the time to know each other, and are practically strangers. … So I though that I'd finish my schooling at Dalton. The headmaster here had no problems with me coming here and rooming with you, he knows that you're my fiancée. And our parents were alright too.. I wanted to surprise you so I told them not to tell you about this beforehand. A-are you a-angry with m-me?"

Wes watches those luminous eyes fill a little with tears, and before the boy starts actually crying, Wes panics and pulls Rowan into a hug. "No NO! I'm n-not angry with you ok? Like I'm not, I'm g-glad that you wanted to get to know me I guess. And you're right, this way it'll be good for our relationship"

Feeling better Rowan is quick to get back with David as they pull his luggage towards Wes's room.

Wes trails behind them a little, his mind a mess. 'What the hell just happened? H-he's going t-to be living with me now! ! ! ? ? I haven't yet come to terms with the fact that my fiancé is a boy!'


	4. Chapter 4

Umm Wes, You're sexually frustrated

O

O

As of late, Wes has been a little annoyed, just a little. It's been approximately a little more than two months since Rowan transferred to Dalton and became Wes's roommate. At first things went pretty well, in fact things were still going well. Except that Wes had a feeling everything was not right. So let's start from the beginning shall we? When Wes saw how easily Rowan became friends with David, he began to think that Rowan wouldn't have a problem mixing with the people at Dalton, especially since he was so nice and no so shy around others, anyone but Wes it seemed. And like most of Wes's predictions, it turned out to be true; A little too true actually.

While the boy wasn't as charismatic as Blaine, Rowan instead had a sweet charm that drew the entire Dalton boys to him like bees that were attracted to honey. It was known that he was Wes's fiancée, so they didn't do anything inappropriate, but everyone loved to be around Rowan. They pretty much had become his slaves. And of course soon enough Rowan occupied the lead singer spot that Blaine had before. Oh did Wes forget to mention that Rowan was an amazing singer too? Wes wasn't jealous or anything, but he had a weird feeling that no matter how much Rowan smiled and laughed, that the other boy wasn't really happy right now, or was quickly becoming unhappy.

Ok, so Wes really thought that the boy was ultra sweet and nice to everyone. And he was a good roommate too. Unlike some of the other boys, Rowan cleaned after himself and was a neat person in general. He didn't snore and respected Wes's privacy. Not to mention the two of them had pretty much become friends and talked a fair amount. Wes actually thought that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Rowan. Sure he was still a little in denial about having a male mate, but he had to start somewhere, and being friends for the moment was easier.

Anyway, now let's get to the core of the problems, it started around two weeks ago, though Wes can't really pinpoint the moment. He just knew that Rowan's behaviour had suddenly started to change towards Wes in public. While Rowan wasn't rude, he'd started to make snide remarks about Wes with his friends and had undermined Wes's command several times during Warbler meetings. For example, during lunch the boy would sit with his friends and make fun of the various little obsessions Wes had and during meetings he'd protest against any decisions Wes made, which Wes had to change in turn due to popular voting because everyone was awed and liked Rowan so much. Rowan wasn't outright rude of course, and he really didn't make mean comments, but it was obvious that he was displeased with Wes in one way or another.

Wes was in a dilemma, because you see when Rowan was with Wes in the privacy of their room the boy acted just as sweet as he was on the first day at Dalton. In fact the boy had become even sweeter and cuter in the past two weeks. Wes couldn't bring up the other boy's behaviour concerning him, because first of all Rowan was perfect in private and he wasn't really rude outside.

Confused, a day ago Wes had finally confessed about his feelings to David. The other boy had commented on the fact that while others may not have noticed Rowan's odd behaviour, but David certainly had. However David had told Wes to not make a big deal out of it, that maybe Rowan had something that was troubling him. That when the time was right that Wes should just talk to Rowan about it.

While Wes had wanted to let go of the topic, there had been another thing that had been bothering him. David was the only one that came to his room occasionally, so he'd been the only one to see Rowan in Wes's room. When Wes had whispered and questioned about the other change that had occurred in Rowan, David had just smirked. Telling Wes that he really was a little thick in the head for being a smart guy, and that this was one thing that David was not going to help Wes with. After that David had walked away, chuckling in amusement. Wes had frowned, thinking that perhaps he should just try to solve the problems he had with Rowan by himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wes was a little tired, it was night time after all, and he was just finishing editing the final copy of the history paper he had written. Just as he saved the file and shut down the computer, Rowan came out of the washroom, ready for bed. Wes tried not to look at the other boy. This was the problem that David had laughed at. You see, for the past two weeks, Rowan's attire while alone in their room had changed drastically. While before the boy used to wear t-shirts and sweatpants, now the attires had become a lot shorter and tighter. During the day, Rowan would wear these shorts that Wes could hardly describe as anything other than booty shorts, and tight t-shirts. And at night….

Unable to resist, Wes took a peek, immediately regretting his decision. Rowan had on what looked like a black silk nightshirt that reached his mid thigh, and something pink, tiny and lacy that could only be described as women's underwear. A few weeks ago Rowan has asked Wes if he could wear his regular clothes since Rowan felt more comfortable with Wes now. Confused Wes had agreed, wanting Rowan to feel at home around him. However if Wes had known that comfortable cloths mainly consisted of kinky clothes, he'd definitely have thought a little more about his decision.

Wes didn't have a problem with what Rowan wore; it was just that it affected him a little differently. Not to mention it wasn't just the skimpy clothes in private, Rowan also became very affectionate.

Wes cringed a little as he felt Rowan approaching him, knowing that their nightly ritual was about to occur. He felt thin but muscled arms wrap around his middle as a soft body pressed against his back, a delicious smell coming from the boy.

Turning Wes pulled Rowan closer into the hug, whispering a goodnight. The other boy stood on his tip toes for his nightly ritual of kissing Wes's cheek.

Feeling those soft petal lips on his cheek made Wes shudder a little in pleasure. He pushed the boy away after awhile; knowing that if he did not then Rowan would cling to him for as long as possible. Once Wes hadn't broken their hug, and had been held in Rowan's grasp for at least fifteen minutes before Wes understood that he'd have to be the one to push the other boy away if he wanted to go to sleep anytime soon.

Wes listened to Rowan's soft breathing, to the sound as the other slept. He was having a harder time falling asleep. Most probably because he was still a little hard. Wes certainly was in denial about liking Rowan sexually, however it really didn't help maintaining the façade when the other boy wore sexy clothing all day long, especially at night. He's seen quite a few of those slight thong style panties, and there was nothing sexier than Rowan's bubble butt encased in all that lace and silk fabric.

It was become increasingly harder for Wes to be in denial, not to mention his sleep was suffering. As he went to sleep, Wes's last thoughts were 'I really don't want to admit this…. But I'm definitely sexually frustrated.'


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Jealousy

O

O

There was around two months left before graduation. In one way Wes was sad because he'd be leaving behind Dalton and all of his friends while on the other hand he was a little happy. Possibly because he wouldn't be rooming with Rowan after the year ended. Wes had of course blocked the fact that they'd be getting married after school ended. Oh the situation between them was still the same, the skimpy clothes, the long hugs, soft kisses, everything was innocent, but it still gave Wes's hormone filled teenage mind ideas, no matter how much he denied about being attracted to Rowan. Even more than that, Wes was sure that all of Rowan's gestures were completely innocent. Sure several months had passed by since Christmas but Wes hadn't forgotten why Rowan was his fiancée in the first place.

It's hard to forget that you have raped a boy. Rowan may not mention it but Wes still felt really guilty for stealing the other boy's innocence. So he was certainly not going to jump Rowan now, especially with his refusal to believe that he was gay.

Wes tried to forget all the problems as he walked towards the study room. It was Saturday, and while usually he'd be out having fun somewhere, they boys had decided that they'd stay in today and hang out, after all they'd all be going in different directions in life in a couple of months. Speaking of going out, Wes had been taking Rowan out for dinner every weekend ever since the boy came to Dalton. This would be the first time they wouldn't go out on a Saturday, but they'd decided that Sunday would do fine as well. Wes had made it tradition, first because he'd felt guilty about taking the boy's virginity without having had dated him, and second because this was the easiest way to get to know the other. So far, both liked the private time they spend together. Yes they shared a room, but going to dinner, skating, movies, etc was a lot different. Wes hasn't had any trouble with the dating phase; he'd dated girls before after all. And another thing that made it easier was the lack of anything sexual going on, they had yet to even kiss since that fateful winter night. Shrugging Wes opened the door to their special study room, knowing that Rowan would like the plans Wes had for their date the next day.

"YO man, what took you so long?" David commented, looking up from the music set up. Wes raised an eyebrow, the room had been changed to a more party style than the movie marathon he'd expected.

Thad clapped him on the back. "Sorry for the surprise man, we knew you were going to protest if we told you beforehand. And before you say anything know that we have permission from the teachers. And some girls from Crawford are joining us." Seeing Wes frown Thad continued quickly "Dude, the teachers really did give us permission. There will be no alcohol and the girls are going back at eleven for sure. Chill, you know that the teachers love our year."

Rowan came up to Wes giving the other boy a sweet smile, those green eyes peering up at him "It's ok Wes. It's just a little bit of fun. You don't have to be so uptight like always…" Yup and there was the little sneer at the end, almost unnoticeable. Rowan's hot and cold behaviour hadn't changed either. Not wanting to give the boy further ammunition to make fun of him, Wes nodded.

"Ya I don't mind if the teachers don't." Rowan frowned a little before the boy walked away to join a few of his other friends. Wes shrugged and went to help David set up the entertainment system.

Half an hour later they hear the sound of laughter coming from the halls, the doors opened to let in at least ten girls. Wes watched as David walk up to his current girlfriend Kelsey.

"Hey Wes!" Kelsey calls out and Wes waved a hello.

She then turned to Thad and said "The others are going to be a little late coming to the party."

Wes's eyebrows went up, rolling his eyes he wondered just how many girls Thad had invited anyways. Oh well at least the boys seemed to be happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooo ooooooooo

Wes watched everyone as they all danced to the beat of the music that was blasting the walls. The lights had been dimmed, and Wes thinks that the place can almost pass for a club. Their beat boxer even had a corner where he was mixing drinks, all non alcoholic of course. Wes can't help it when his eyes kept going back to Rowan as the boy danced with Evan the transfer student from time to time. In fact the tiny boy had come to Wes first and had shyly asked if he wanted to dance. Unfortunately Wes had to refuse Rowan, explaining that he didn't dance. Truthfully Wes had been a tiny bit uncomfortable, he hadn't wanted to know how his body might've reacted if Rowan had been too close.

However Wes regretted that decision as he watched Rowan dance with practically every boy in the room, at least all of the gay ones. His dance moves with Evan were pretty tame, but he was practically rubbing against James, a boy that Wes knew had the biggest crush on Rowan. A boy that was had trailed his hands all over Wes's fiancée. Now Wes didn't know why he has so angry about the fact, and if he was any other hot blooded male, he'd have gone straight up to them and stolen Rowan away so that he could dance with the boy himself. Unfortunately Wes was the epitome of control…when he wasn't laden with alcohol that is. Wes rationally told himself that Rowan was Wes's fiancée and that the sweet boy would never cheat on him. And even miserably he tried to convince himself, that if Rowan felt like fooling around with a few boys, that it was perfectly within his rights to experiment. After all, Wes had raped the boy, so he had no rights regarding their relationship, if it could even be called that. Miserably, Wes tried to focus on something else.

Just then Wes watched as the doors opened and even more girls joined the party, making the place a little overcrowded. Sighing Wes looked at the drink in his hand, taking a sip. He grimaced slightly, thinking about how their 'bartender' could make the drink taste like shit even without a drop of alcohol.

Wes was startled out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. Looking up he was surprised to see the face of his most recent ex-girlfriend, who he hadn't had contact with in nearly five months. Sarah smirked at him.

"Still being a party pooper Wes?" before she flung herself at Wes, giving him a tight hug. From the back Wes could feel someone staring at them intently. Ignoring it, Wes smiled at Sarah.

"Haha, ya ya, don't go there. You know that I'm not a big fan of crazy dancing, ever since you nearly took out one of my eyes with that stupid move you do!" Sarah mock pouted and punched him on the shoulder in retaliation.

Wes smiled as he talked to his ex-girlfriend for the next ten minutes. Sarah was a nice girl, and a very fun person. But Wes thought that they were better as friends. They had gotten into spectacular fights, and it was one of those that had ended their relationship. They were pretty much opposites, Wes didn't even remember how they'd gotten together in the first place.

Sarah gave him a flirty smile "So I see you haven't changed at all Wes. Even now you look as sexy as ever."

Wes gave a nervous chuckle, a little flattered but uncomfortable too.

"You look good too. I see you weren't too broken over us." Wes smirked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

Instead Sarah looked at him seriously, "Look Wes you were always a little clueless, but I've been flirting with you this whole time. I'm going to be blunt; I want us to get back together. I really missed you all this time, and realized that our stupid fights didn't matter."

Wes's smile dropped from his face, "Ummm Sarah, we really are better as friends. We're too different, and that's why it didn't work out."

Sarah ignored Wes, "But you know that the reason we dated in the first place was because opposites are attracted to each other. If we were too similar then we'd have been bored with each other. Come on Wes, you're not with anyone so why don't we try again? I know that I'll be more patient with you this time." Sarah smiled and gave him a wink.

With growing horror Wes realized that he hadn't told her about Rowan, and that no one had mentioned it to her either. Just as he started to explain Wes felt a hand on his shoulders. Looking up, he nearly groaned to see that it was Rowan. The boy was smiling sweetly at them but also had a curious look in his eyes. Knowing that the inevitable was going to happen, Wes just hoped that Sarah handled the situation maturely, but knowing her temper this wasn't going to be pretty.

Wes motioned to Sarah, "This is Sarah Westwood, a friend of mine."

Sarah interrupted him with "Ex-girlfriend. Hehehe, Wes has always been a shy boy. But I'm the soon to be current girlfriend actually." She then gave Wes a confident look, one that caused him to nearly groan in horror, and one which caused Rowan to raise an eyebrow.

But the boy still continued to smile sweetly at her. "Well then this is going to be a little awkward isn't it Wes?" Wes cringed as Rowan turned back to Sarah and continued "Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Rowan Welding, I'm Wes's fiancée."

Sarah continued to smile at Rowan for a minute before confusion came across her face. She looked curiously at Wes for an explanation. Wes fiddled with the back of his head for a second.

"Ummm, sorry I totally forgot to mention. Umm. Rowan is my fiancée, our parents wants us to marry. We got engaged during winter break. I hope you don't mind Sarah, I wasn't hiding it or anything, everyone pretty much knew so I thought that you knew as well" Wes really couldn't look the girl in the eyes.

Sarah's face glowed with embarrassment for a minute before rage took over. She stood up glaring at Wes.

"What the hell? Were you gay the whole time we dated? What, did you break up with me because of it?" she nearly screamed. Thank god the music was loud and everyone was busy dancing, otherwise they would've attracted quite a bit of attention.

Wes stood up as well, trying to placate the girl. "No NO! It's not like that Sarah, the reason we broke up is because I thought we were better off as friends. We just had too many differences Sarah."

With a growl Sarah pointed at Rowan "If you're not gay then what the fuck are you doing with him!"

Wes was feeling helpless "Look I don't know if I'm gay or not, At most I think that I might be bi. Anyway that has no context in this situation. We're having an arranged marriage, and we're ok with it. Either way you don't have to worry about us."

Sarah looked coldly at the boys "Kiss him Wes, I want you to kiss him right now."

Wes was shocked at the odd request, blushing a bit. He was certainly not going to kiss Rowan in front of everyone!... or even in private for that matter! "Stop it Sarah, What's wrong with you?"

Feeling vindictive Sarah laughed "Ha, I thought so, you can't even kiss him can you? After all you certainly enjoyed having sex with me! But you shouldn't sacrifice your life for your parents Wes. I'm sure that he can't give you an ounce of what I can. Why be with him when you can have me? Just look at him! He's like a little boy trying to look like a girl!" She gave Rowan a disgusted look.

Wes felt his face burn with embarrassment and anger; he couldn't believe that Sarah could be so mean to someone she didn't even know. He took a look at Rowan face but it was completely blank.

Wes couldn't contain his anger anymore, his eyes glowed in rage as he spit out "SHUT UP SARAH! Don't' you dare insult him! You have no clue about our situation. And he's perfectly lovely, ok! In fact I'd certainly choose him over you, especially with the way you're currently behaving. We broke up five months ago for goodness sake!"

He instantly felt a little bad, especially when her eyes filled with tears. With a parting remark of "You're a terrible person!" Sarah stormed out the doors.

Wes felt torn; he looked down at Rowan and put a hand on the boy.

"I'm really sorry about all this; it wouldn't have happened if I'd told her about us before. But I didn't expect her to be here and since we hadn't had contact since we broke up, I didn't think about telling her all of this. She's just really hurt, I'm sorry that she said so many mean things to you. Are you ok?" Wes was concerned; after all he knew that they wouldn't have been in a relationship if he hadn't raped the boy in the first place. They might've gotten together later on in their life, but that was just another possibility. What was important was that Rowan didn't deserve to hear bad things when it wasn't even his fault.

Rowan however put all of Wes's concerns away when he smiled at the boy and assured Wes that he was fine. Relived Wes told Rowan that he was going to go after Sarah, to make sure that the girl was alright.

Unfortunately as Wes went out the door he didn't see the furious glare that was directed towards him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooo ooooooooooo

Wes quickly caught up to Sarah, seeing that the girl hadn't gone far.

"Sarah wait up, stop. Look I'm really sorry Ok? But it wasn't going to work betwe—ummfff"

Wes was stopped from saying anything when Sarah suddenly kissed him, holding onto him passionately. Wes wanted to shove the girl away as she nearly assaults his lips, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend further. So instead he slowly pulls her head back, smiling at her sadly. He can see it in her eyes as Sarah realized that she really doesn't have a chance with Wes anymore.

Sobbing a little, Sarah hugged Wes, and he could hear her muffled apologies. "I'm such a b-bitch w-wes! I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me then. Tell R-Rowan that I'm sorry, I really didn't mean all that stuff. I was just so angry. I'm sorry Wes."

Wes hugged her back, stroking her hair a little. "Hey it's ok. Believe me Rowan is really sweet, he probably forgave you already."

After awhile they part on good terms, and Wes is satisfied, happy that he was able to save their friendship. However he had a nagging feeling that something else was wrong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Afterwards, Wes didn't really pay much attention to the party. Though he did notice that Rowan danced in an even more in a risky fashion with the boys; practically grinding against them. A few of those lips had even trailed across Rowan's neck, and Wes had averted his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. He actually left the party early, thinking that Rowan would probably stay the whole night. But mostly Wes didn't want to see what other experimenting Rowan might do with the boys, especially James. In fact Wes had started to think that Rowan might have already been experimenting with James all this time. Not wanting to think about it, Wes took off his clothes and went to bed in just his boxers. He turned and tossed a little, trying to get to sleep.

However, Wes was surprised when only fifteen minutes after he came from the party Rowan stumbled in. The boy smiled at Wes as he gathered some clothes to change into.

Unable to help himself, Wes blurted out "Are you angry with me Rowan?"

Wes had been feeling uneasy this whole evening, he felt at if the other boy might be mad at him.

Rowan looked a little startled before he grinned a little "No, I'm not mad at you! Why would I be? After all you're a perfect little gentlemen!" Wes looked a little perplexed… that had sounded like a compliment, but Rowan had a weird look on his face.

Then Rowan continued more gently "If it's about Sarah, then forget about it, it's water under the bridge. In fact I was a little happy that you defended me." And there was that coy look being directed at him. Wes blushed a little as those intense eyes stared at him.

As Rowan went to the washroom, Wes finally felt relieved feeling that everything was alright. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooo ooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

A really good dream woke Wes up, at least what he'd first thought was a dream.

The air felt humid, and he could tell that he was sweating, but most importantly Wes was insanely aroused. His arms felt strained but that was only an afterthought, because he was encased in the tightest and hottest velvet in the world. It was only the little moans and mewls coming from above that completely woke him up, because the noises and sensations felt way too real.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

"Mine mine mine mine, You're mine Wes, My property, you belong to me, mine mine mine"


	6. Chapter 6

Morning afters, Drunken Rant and Punishments

O

O

Wes groaned as he woke up, the sun shining uncomfortably across his eyes. He could hear the blow drier in their washroom. Blearily he opened his eyes, blinking back tiredly. Wes felt like as if he'd been fighting or something, and had obviously lost if the ache in his body was anything to go by. Wes tried to remember last night and that's when he shuddered, hoping that some things had been just a dream. Not wanting to postpone it any longer, he took a look down, wincing at the sight. From what he could see of his chest and the rest of his body, it was covered in marks and scratches. Soon enough Wes lost count of exactly how many are on his body. He tried to not look at his cock; it felt like as if someone had squeezed it as hard as they could, and now it seemed to be sore and bruised. Wes's wrists were sporting red marks, obviously from when he was restrained last night.

Wes looked up at the ceiling, his mind a mess. He had no clue as to what to think of the event. There is that sense of horror and confusion, but he had no idea as to what he should do. Wes wondered why Rowan would do something like this, and if the boy was bipolar or something.

When the door of their washroom opened and Rowan came out, Wes pretty much stopped breathing. The boy was clad in a pair of tight jeans and a green shirt, looking as if he was going somewhere. When he saw that Wes was awake, Rowan smiled down at the boy. Voice chirpy he greeted him.

"Good morning sleepyhead! It's one o'clock you know. But it's Sunday so you get a free pass. Don't forget to get lunch after you wake up. I have a little shopping to do so I'm going out but I'll be back in time for our date tonight. Ok? See you!" Grabbing his wallet, Rowan closed the door after he waved goodbye.

'Well…. That's certainly NOT the morning after I expected with a night like that….' Wes thought in horrified amusement. He had expected that Rowan would apologise and explain what had happened. But the boy acted like as if nothing had gone on last night. For a second Wes thought that perhaps the boy had forgotten everything, but that couldn't be true either, since Wes was naked under the thin sheet, and his torso full of love bites and hand prints were in full view. Even if Rowan had forgotten about last night then he'd have at least asked about the marks or been uncomfortable.

Wes started to get a little angry, knowing that he wasn't just going to let Rowan pretend that nothing had happened between them, especially since it was the boy that had initiated the whole thing. For a moment he speculated if Rowan was getting back at him for having raped the boy. But that really didn't make sense. Not wanting to think about this until dinner, Wes gingerly got up, trying to drag his sore body into the shower.

OOOOOOOOOO oooooooooo oooooooooooooo

It didn't take more than five minutes after Rowan came back to go for dinner, when Wes realized that last night had certainly happened and that Rowan was certainly aware of it all. For gods sake the boy was limping so badly that Wes felt like carrying him again like he had done after their first time. The only thing that stopped Wes from being a gentleman was the anger he held towards the boy, and that Rowan didn't seem to mind much that he was in pain.

When Rowan gingerly sat down on his seat in the expensive restaurant, Wes felt a tinge of guilt when he saw the flinch. He knew that there was nothing he should feel guilty about, but he clearly remembers Rowan crying out several times during the night that Wes was too big for him. Looking at Rowan's tiny form, Wes wondered if he's seriously hurt the boy, or if the other had been prepared properly when he'd been penetrated.

Wes gave himself a mental slap, telling himself that he shouldn't be concerned about Rowan at a moment like this. That the other boy owed him an explanation. After ordering their food, Wes looked at Rowan seriously bracing himself for the subject.

Softy he called out "Rowan, why did you do that last night?"

Wes winced as Rowan looked at him, a glimmer of that predatory look gracing the boys face, a smirk on those soft lips.

"Hmmm because of jealousy, anger, hatred, it's a mixture of things Wes. Mostly though… It's because I wanted to." Here the boy's face darkens as he leans towards Wes a bit. "I don't want to hear about this again Wes. Are we clear?"

A clear reminder of last night flashes through Wes's brain, and even though he wants to find out more, almost involuntarily he nods in agreement. Wes Montgomery is a brave soul, but at that moment he felt like a chicken as he backed of. If last night had taught Wes anything, it was that Rowan's behaviour was obviously not stable and that the boy was definitely dangerous.

Just then the food arrived and the sweet boy that had been sharing a room with him for the past four months was back again. Wes tried to convince himself that last night really was an oddity. He wanted to talk to David about it… but seriously there are some things in life that you didn't talk to your best friend about. Not to mention this was a one time event anyway.

OOOOOOOOOO oooooooooo oooooooooo

A month passes by and Wes grows even more frustrated. You see that one time event repeated again two more times, thought with less violence. Wes understands that the jealousy part was probably a definite reason. Prequel to both nights, Wes gets hit onto by the some girls, that's not what triggers the events though. It's only when he's not quick enough to remove any touch from his person that Wes gets punished at night. By now Wes had pretty much learned to make sure that no one got too close to him, at least the people that were flirting with him.

However he was pretty angry, because not only would Rowan not allow Wes to mention what occurred during those nights, but Rowan seemed to have no problem flirting with other boys himself. James was pretty enamoured with Rowan by now, and would be constantly touching the other boy. Wes really wanted to call Rowan out on his hypocrisy, but seriously he was still a little scared. Not to mention, he'd tried to talk to David about it and the conversation had been a complete fail.

OO Flashback oo

Wes had cornered David in an empty classroom, telling him that he needed advice. The other boy looked at him curiously.

"So… what's up dude?" David watched in astonishment as Wes started to stutter.

"ummm… W-well Rowan so-sometimes, umm comes to my bed.. . f-for.. umm"

Catching on quickly David stared at Wes "Are you telling me that he jumped you for sex?"

Wes winced, giving a quick nod. "It's w-weird. He's d-different.. and"

David interrupted, thinking that the other boy was going to do into detail about his sex life.

"Look dude, you enjoy it right? And he's not after your ass right? Though if you were ok with it, then that wouldn't be a problem either. Look he's your fiancée, you guys are supposed to have sex. Ya the first time was terrible, that's why think of this as improvement. You guys are going to have to get comfortable with each other anyway." With a pat on Wes's back David leaves.

Wes stood gaping as he watched the other boy walk away. He groaned realizing that the main important point didn't even go across and that he hadn't been able to bring up the topic of Rowan flirting with other boys either.

OOOOOOOOOOO End FLASHBACK Ooooooooooo OOOOOOOO

That weekend, Rowan had to go visit his parents for a day, saying something about paper work and how he'll be back on Sunday night. Before he goes, he leaves Wes with quick kiss to the cheek and a "Be good".

For the first time in the last five months, Wes allowed himself to relax a little. He enjoyed seeing Kurt, Blaine and some of the guys from new directions again during their mall trip. He tried to avoid the subject of Rowan when David brought it up. He wanted to enjoy the day without thinking of the boy that had been giving him so much grief lately.

That night at the party, after drinking heavily he did some things that he really regretted later. It started off with David being sober and Wes teasing him about it.

"ahahha, David you should let your hair dowwwwwn. Hehhe, but they're so curly… would they be straight if you let them down?" A drunken Wes struck a philosophical pose.

David laughed as he watched Wes, the other boy rarely became drunk but when he did, it was always extremely funny. David had been feeling that maybe Wes needed to relax a little; his friend had seemed to be stressed a lot in the past month. So instead of drinking, David had allowed Wes to relax this time.

"Oh god, you become so weird when you're drunk Wes. Wish Rowan was here to see you like this. Then he wouldn't be complaining about you being so uptight all the time."

David watched as Wes frowned "NO! He's mean to meeeee. So mean all the time! I have so many things to ask him but I Can't! I can't cuz he glares really really hard David… Did he glare at you yet? Oooo ask him to glare, you'll see that he's scary!" Wes leaned against David, clutching the other boy's shirt, trying to convince him.

Once again David chuckled, making his drunken friend sit down in one of the armchairs. Getting a wicked idea, David whispered to his friend "Wes why don't you call Rowan, huh? You can tell him everything all over the phone; he can't glare at you then."

To Wes, it made perfect sense at that moment. Quickly he got his phone out and tried to dial Rowan's number, unfortunately his motor skills were quite poor so David did it for him.

After two rings, Rowan picked up and a musical voice spoke "Hi, Wes why are you calling me so late? Did something happen?"

Wes gave a drunken giggle and slurred out "Rooowwwaaann. Me calling you, cuz your glare is scary Rowan, I dun wanna see it! I wanna know Rowan, why are you a-always on top! Why? I wanna be top too! I don't want to be tied all the time!... and I don-don't cheat R-rowan, I don't! So no mad at m-me k?"

David laughed as he watched Wes crone and complain on the phone. However his laughter started to die out a little when he saw tears start to form on the boys eyes, and soon enough Wes was sobbing a little. David frowned as he listened to his friend, thinking that Wes might have been trying to tell him something important that day.

Wes heard Rowan's cold voice from the end of the line. "Are you drunk Wes? How much did you drink?"

Wes sobbed a little more when he heard the anger in Rowan's voice. "W-who cares!" he wailed. "Y-you don't care a-about meeeee. You just want t-to punish me, a-always! …. And yo-you're the SLUT! You flirt and flirt and flirt all the t-time! You slut! I'm n-not li-like that! I'm not! You fu-fuck around with ja-james right? …. "

Rowan's voice grew even colder, his tightly kept rage escaping a little. "Shut up Wes. Go straight back to our room. Tell David to drop you off. I'll deal with you tomorrow.

Wes became a little scared, he screamed "NO punish, NO punish! I didn't c-cheat! I didn't!" Becoming desperate he threatened "If you punish me, I-I'll ch-cheat! I'll go fuck so-someone ri-right Now!"

Rowan growled in rage, voice shaking in anger. "Don't you fucking DARE Wesley!"

Really scared now Wes called out weakly "I'll h-hang up no-now. I'll hang up on you cuz I'm mad at you. Hehehe, and I'll go sex s-someone n-now!" Wes taunted as he drunkenly tried to end the call. Before he could do anything, David took the phone away, ignoring all the whining.

"Hey this is David. Sorry about that, I thought it would be funny if he called you. Didn't expect it to get so bad." Said David sheepishly. He shuddered as he listened to Rowan, never having heard this cold icy tone from the sweet and gentle boy before. He understood now what Wes meant when he said that Rowan was scary.

"David, drop him off at Dalton. I want him in bed asleep in the next thirty minutes." Commanded Rowan menacingly.

David winced, knowing that maybe the alcohol idea hadn't been thoroughly planned out. "Ummm look Rowan, I'll do just that. And Umm, well I can tell that there's some stuff that you guys need to talk about. I'm not going to interfere, since I certainly want to get between two mates. But um, be gentle ok? I don't know what's going on between you two, but he seems really troubled. And don't worry I'll take him directly to Dalton. And just so you know… despite what he said, he actually hasn't made a move on anyone. He hasn't anything since he got engaged to you in fact. Anyway, so… ya."

David cringed when he heard a dark voice whisper "He'd better not." before the line was dead.

Saying goodbye to everyone David left with Wes. He dragged the boy to the car then got him in bed once they reached Dalton. After settling Wes in properly, David watched his friend for a minute, feeling sorry for the boy. David wished that he'd realized that there had been something bothering the boy when he'd come to talk to David a month ago. David knew that he had no way to interfere now, not that he could've before. This was private matters between mates, and with the different side of Rowan he'd seen today… well it seemed that Wes was really in trouble. David wanted to find out exactly what was going on between the two but he knew that this was delicate matter, and that he had no right to push. Also as far as he could see, after today he was sure that both the boys would be having a talk in the near future. Wishing his friend luck, David left.

Ooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOo oooooooooooooo ooooooooo o ooo

When Wes woke up Sunday morning he wished that he could've forgotten all about last night. Unfortunately he hadn't been drunk enough and remembered the phone conversation quite well. The whole day he got sympathetic looks from David, and Wes knew that he was in trouble.

Feeling apprehensive Wes went to sleep early that night, praying that he wouldn't wake up tied and being whipped or something. Rowan was coming at around eleven that night, and Wes hoped that the other boy would be too angry or tired to do anything. Wes thought that maybe they could talk in the morning.

Of course Wes had to be wrong, and he realized that when he woke up at 1 am, tied to the headboard again, this time with Rowan sitting on this chest. The boy had been slapping his cheeks a little, trying to wake him up.

Staring up at Rowan with wide eyes, Wes stuttered "R-rowan. Ummm, I rea-really didn't do anything. I was drunk and I said some things that I regret. Could you let me go? I'm really tired…."

Ya, Wes thought, he was definitely not going to get rest tonight, Rowan's eyes were practically glowing with anger. This might sound sad, but by now Wes had gotten used to Rowan always being angry with him. It seemed as if the boy wasn't just punishing him for recent things, but as if he held some deep anger towards Wes. Of course Wes assumed that Rowan was probably still angry with the rape thing.

Wes had to focus on Rowan when a hand tightly held his jaw. The boy hissed at Wes.

"What had you said to me? That you were going to fuck someone?"

Wes tried to convince Rowan "NO! NO, ok? I was j-just mad. I swear I haven't been with anyone. I n-never cheated on you!"

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Closing his eyes, Wes just went along with the ride, knowing that he'd pass out sometime in the middle and probably wake up really sore in the morning. In the back of his mind, a voice that sounded like David commented that they really hadn't progressed much in the talking department.


	7. Chapter 7

Connecting Brothers

O

O

This year prom was going to be extra special since this was their last one. Wes thought it was unfortunate that it fell on the same day as McKinley, so Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine wouldn't be able to attend theirs. Either way, every year, Dalton held prom with their sister school Crawford Day Country. The collaboration usually made a pretty fun party.

Wes had been talking to David and had decided that perhaps he should ask Rowan to the prom formally. He felt awkward as it was, and didn't want to make a big deal with the asking as some boys did, hint Blaine hint. ….

Either way Wes figured it would be a good thing since Rowan had been irritated ever since the drunken night and following punishment incident. There had been no more sex after that event, and instead the boy had been ignoring Wes a little, and seemed to be in deep thoughts most of the time. It was Saturday, so Wes thought it would be a good time as any to ask Rowan to the prom.

Opening the door to their room, Wes spied Rowan at the desk. Immediately he found the sight to be endearing. When studying the boy wore these thick framed black rectangular glasses which had a habit of slipping down his nose. His usual neat hair was mussed as if he's run his fingers though the locks several times, and there was the nibbling on the pencils. It was moments like these that reminded Wes that Rowan wasn't just the boy that preyed on him at night.

Wes had been having a hard time figuring out his mate. His submissive mate was unusually aggressive, and Wes didn't know if it was because of the rape or the apparent jealousy. By now Wes was a hundred percent sure that Rowan held some sort of hidden contempt for him, but some times during the day the boy would momentarily lose that anger and show a hidden part of himself to Wes. It was those moments that Wes cherished the most. He had yet to completely accept that Rowan was his mate; the male aspect had been really hard to come to terms with. But Wes was optimistic that soon enough he'd be ok with their relationship. All that was left to do was calm this anger Rowan apparently held. So far Wes has been really patient with his mate, even when he was continuously tied to the bed and used like a sex toy. He'd been ruled by his guilt and thought that the boy deserved to punish Wes for the incident when he'd forced himself on Rowan. However Wes was controlling by nature, so he knew that if Rowan didn't start to forgive him soon, then there would be a time when Wes would finally snap.

Wes quietly went and sat on the bed near the boy.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to ask you something."

Rowan looked up from studying; he'd been concentrated on his work so much that he hadn't noticed Wes's presence. Those green eyes lit up as Rowan smiled at Wes, happy to see the other boy.

Wes shifted a bit nervously, biting his lips he finally spoke. "Look maybe you wanted this to be more romantic… But ummm, do you want to g-go to prom with m-me?"

Wes looked up to see that Rowan's soft mouth had formed a little 'O' in surprise, those eyes wide behind the glasses. A smile slowly stretched across those lips, and Wes grunted as Rowan flung himself at Wes for a hug.

Squeezing tightly in happiness the boy replied "Of course Wes! I'm so happy that you asked! OH my god, I totally forgot about prom, I really have to go shopping right away. Forget about all this studying, I'll manage somehow. If only I didn't have to make that stupid business trip, Dad knows that school is going to be finished soon anyway but grandfather had always been a little stubborn."

Wes sighed in sympathy as he listened to Rowan complain. "Ya, it's a real bummer that you'll be gone for the week between prom and grad. You'll be able to attend the events though right?"

Rowan nodded as he cleaned up his desk area, putting the glasses down. "Ya, the departure flight is in the morning the day after prom. I'll probably be hung over or something but I'm coming back on graduation day. If the plane doesn't have any delays then I'll just make it on time to get on that stage to collect my diploma."

As they drove towards the mall Wes looked apologetically at Rowan. "I'm sorry, but I'll only be able to shop with you for an hour or two. I have a council meeting soon, all of this cooperating business is easy to talk about but it's a long procedure."

Rowan shrugged, "Its ok, I'm used to shopping by myself anyway. It'll be nice to be with you for once though, I need to get you a couple of nice shirts." Wes groaned mentally, knowing that soon enough he'll probably feel like those husbands that get dragged to the mall by their wives. But if it made Rowan happy then Wes was going to go along with it, the boy had been looking morose lately.

OOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOO o oooooooo

The shopping trip went exactly as Wes had expected. He had been shoved into changing rooms countless times to try on various clothes. Other than that they had eaten some ice-cream, at which point Wes had to look away countless times because Rowan's licking techniques reminded him of something else entirely. For a moment Wes had wondered if Rowan got his skills from practicing on ice-creams and bananas.

Currently Wes had been walking with Rowan to this nearby coffee shop that was hidden in the mall, trying to convince Rowan that he really had to go. As they entered the small shop, Rowan held the door for Wes, because the other boy was laden with various bags.

Wes whined a bit "Rowan I really have to go. I'm sorry, but you did say that it was ok remember?"

Rowan pouted a bit. "Well I didn't expect that I'd enjoy our day so much! I don't want you to go!"

Wes sighed, he was really glad that Rowan seemed a little happy at the moment and he really did regret being such a big part of the council. However if he didn't go now, the whole place would be a mess.

"Wes! Rowan! Come here!" Wes looked away from Rowan to see Evan calling them from a table in the back corner. Wes sighed in relief; maybe he'd be able to hand Rowan over to Evan.

As Wes neared the table he saw that Evan was accompanied by Kurt, they seemed to have been discussing something. Rowan followed, curiously looking at this new boy that was with Evan. A smile flirted across Rowan's lips.

Kurt looked to see Wes and another little boy following him, for a moment Kurt thought that it was some kid Wes was babysitting before he realized looking closer at the boy that the other was a lot older than he looked. Truthfully the boy looked like one of those small porcelain Japanese dolls, delicate and exotic with those light green eyes. The moment their eyes met, Kurt smiled in glee; it was always nice to find like minded souls. Already Kurt could tell that he was starting to think of the other boy as a little brother, though they had yet to talk. And more than that, Kurt could tell that even though the boy appeared to be more delicate than Evan, he might be stronger in character than either of them.

Wes quickly introduced the two, looking at Evan pleadingly.  
"Rowan meet Kurt Hummel, he's Blaine's and Sebastian's mate. Ummm Kurt this is Rowan Welding, He's…h-he's my mate. Sorry you never got the chance to meet properly; going to different school really is a drag. Anyway maybe you guys could hang out together today? We came here to shop for prom…but I really have to go."

Getting his cue Evan started to invite Rowan to join them when Kurt piped up "Wes why don't you go? We'll hang out with him. Rowan sit here and tell me about what you guys are going to wear!"

Wes raised an eyebrow at the easy way Rowan started to talk with Kurt, as if they'd been best friends for years. Shrugging Wes bid them goodbye taking all the bags with him.

The moment Wes left, the two boys stopped talking and Evan noticed the atmosphere becoming dark.

Evan squirmed a little, "Ummm g-guys what's wrong?"

Kurt and Rowan ignored him as they stared at each other intently. Finally Rowan broke the silence.

"Hmm when I heard about a Syrian having both Blaine and Sebastian as their mates, I was interested in seeing this person. It's a once in a hundred year kind of rare occurrence after all. However I'm even more intrigued right now… Who are you Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt smirked; glad that he was completely right on the dot when he'd thought that this boy was a lot more than what he seemed. Apart from his family and mates, no one knew that Kurt was a royal prince, yet just after meeting Kurt this boy was able to guess in a minute that Kurt was no ordinary Syrian. Kurt could easily keep the truth from Rowan; however he wanted both Evan and Rowan under his wings. And to gain Rowan's trust; he knew that being absolutely truthful was the right way to go.

"My real name would be Kurt En El Cambrian, but I do prefer Kurt Hummel for now. Try to keep this a secret for now ok?" Kurt said nonchalantly. Thought the reaction to those words wad anything but casual, Evan was gaping, while Rowan bowed his head to this prince after a moment of shock. Kurt waved away any such gestures.

"Hey hey! I'm going to be blunt, for some odd reason even though I really don't know you well Rowan I feel like as if I can trust you with my life. I already think of Evan as my little brother, and I want to think of you as the same. However more than that, I think that you could become one of my advisors. Something that I will desperately need when I go back to court after school ends."

Rowan nodded, surprised that Kurt had felt the same things he'd noticed when he'd first seen the boy. Rowan was a private individual, cunning, smart, and tactical. Over the years he'd hardened his heart, has not shown his true face completely to anyone in years and was a major player at the court. Yet for some reason even without knowing Kurt, Rowan felt like spilling all his troubles to the other boy. Of course he also thought of Evan as his little brother.

Evan still looked a little confused and pouted a little "Are you guys keeping secrets from me?" They looked at the adorable pout and groaned a little. Unlike either of them Evan was actually an innocent little soul and both of them wanted to keep him that way. But then knew that keeping information from Evan would not be a good thing to do. The boy might be a little clueless but he kept his mouth shut and was a lot smarter than he looked. So instead of sending him away, they decided to let him listen.

Kurt looked at Evan patronizingly "OH Evan, honey we're not going to keep things from you. But you need to be quite for now ok? We just have some important things to talk about. Why don't you finish up those cookies?" Evan wanted to interrupt but he thought that maybe this way Rowan would finally tell someone what was wrong. Rowan always listened to Evan's problems and tried to help him, but he never troubled Evan with the things going on with his life. Ever since Rowan had come back from visiting his parents he'd barely paid any attention to Evan, and had looked very troubled. Since Kurt had been helping him with Puck, Evan hadn't bothered Rowan with it. Thinking that maybe the boy needed some time to figure stuff out, so Evan nodded and started to eat his cookies.

For a while Kurt and Rowan discussed Kurt's life and what he had been doing all this time away from the court. Rowan smiled a little sadly as Kurt talked about Blaine and Sebastian with joy. He listened to the troubles Kurt had before he got together with the boy and nodded sympathetically. Mating could either be very easy or really tough.

Kurt was really enjoying his conversation with Rowan. The other boy was witty, cunning and a brilliant conversationalist. They agreed on many things and Kurt could tell that he'd found a really good friend and brother.

After getting to know each other Kurt wanted to tackle the problem he'd sensed from the beginning. He could tell that Rowan was not happy and there was something big that had been bothering the boy. It had only been a little more than two hours, but they were already pretty much brothers.

Taking a deep breath Kurt looked at Rowan "So tell me what the heir of the Welding family is doing in such a small place, shouldn't he be in Europe?" Kurt teased a bit. The moment Rowan was introduced, Kurt had been a little surprised that such a valuable member of one of the most prominent noble family would be attending school so far from home, especially since he participated at court.

Rowan smiled sadly "Unfortunately the heir had some mating business to conclude."

Kurt knew right away that he'd hit the nail on the centre. For a pureblood like Rowan to speak of his mating so half-heartedly meant that there was something very wrong with it.

Kurt growled a little "Is your dominant neglecting you?" He was going to kill Wes if the boy was abusing his little brother. Kurt was not surprised that he was already feeling this protective of the other boy.

Both Kurt and Evan stared in shock when Rowan burst out laughing, a little hysterically. By the time Rowan finally calmed down, Kurt could see that there were a few tears in the boy's eyes. Rowan look was intense as he stared at Kurt "You think he's my dominant?" the boy whispered.

Kurt's mouth opened as he finally considered the idea that had been poking at him the entire time. He smiled a little sadly "Apparently I'm not the only odd one here….Does he know?" Rowan sharply shook his head.

A bit frustrated with it all Evan burst out "Can you guys be a little clearer? What's wrong with Rowan?"

Rowan patted Evan on the shoulders "Nothing's wrong with me darling. It's just that like Kurt, I'm an oddity. The only dominant submissive to appear in nearly a two hundred years."

Seeing that Evan was still a little confused, Kurt sighed thinking that the boy's family had guarded their precious heir a little too much. Both Evan and Rowan came from Noble lineages, and both were the heirs to their empire. However unlike Rowan, Evan had been sheltered from everything, not for his own safety like Kurt had been but because Evan's family loved his innocence too much and had wanted to preserve it.

Kurt explained to Rowan "Look we all know that Syrians can have sex with others before they find their mate. Finding your mate is a little hard so a lot of people don't wait and give in to pleasure. But it's mostly the dominants that have sex because their submissive don't usually mind it too much. Submissives tend to not have sex because their dominant mates can become really violent if they find out, this can lead to problems in the relationships or even rejection. Now I'm going to use a personal example. Sebastian has had a lot of sex, and I nearly rejected him. The only reason we're now in a happy relationship is because Blaine persuaded me to give my other mate a chance, we had accidentally bonded anyways, and because Sebastian was still technically a 'virgin'."

Evan blushed a little as Kurt explained but Rowan nodded seriously. He knew that Seb being an anal virgin had played a big part in preserving their relationship. It might sound crude but to Kurt, Seb's hole belonged to him, if he'd known that someone else had been inside of Seb then no one could've convinced him to mate with Sebastian. That's why if Syrians had sex they never let anyone penetrate them. Because even if they were sure that they were a dominant, there was always a chance that in mating they are the submissive. So in fear of rejection, anal sex was practically forbidden until you were mated. Of course in case of females they just tended not to have sex at all. In any case the Syrian society was made of mostly males, having around only 5% females.

Kurt continued to explain "Anyway, a submissive Syrian may be dominant before mating but afterwards they are submissive. Unlike humans we do not switch, our genes are different in the fact that we are either one or the other. We don't have the same confusion or choice they have. Sure before mating a submissive may enjoy being a dominant, but their true nature is that of a submissive. Anyway, now let's go into the oddities. Every hundred years or so, there are a few anomalies that might occur. Of course we embrace these individuals instead of rejecting them because even thought they might be odd they tend to be powerful and create the strongest offspring. Now we're going to talk about the two oddities that apply to our case."

Evan giggled a little thinking that Kurt sounded like a professor giving a lecture, but he couldn't deny that he was really interested in hearing this information. Especially if it meant that he'd understand Rowan's problems better.

"First of all there are those that can have two mates instead of one. That's what happened in my case. In those cases if both mates are found they just live in a triad relationship. Sometimes there are sharing problems that occur but those are usually easy to solve if the main mate is dominant. Say if I was submissive and Blaine and Sebastian were dominant in our partnership… then we would've had a lot more problems. Since dominants are a lot more violent than submissives in our culture. So let's thank god that I'm in charge."

Rowan and Evan laughed a little at the smug look Kurt sported on this face. Taking on a more sombre air, the boy continued.

"There's another special circumstance that can happen. It's more complicated because… rejection of mating is a high possibility. And detecting this oddity is also a little hard, at least until puberty occurs. There are those that are called dominant submissives, something that is even rarer than having two mates. Mostly because our genes are pretty good at determining our nature, and we're pretty much either dominant or submissive. However sometimes there are these individuals that are the dominant partner. But they are submissive physically."

Evan gaped a little as he looked at Rowan who was staring out the window. The dots were starting to connect. Kurt's voice was sounding a little hoarse; as if he could understand what pain Rowan might be in.

"As they grow up these people have dominant characteristics. However they know that if and when they find their mates…they would want to be penetrated instead. This causes quite a lot of confusion because this tends to confuse the individual into thinking that they're the submissive and the mate thinks that they're the dominant. Let me tell you about what the problem is with this. In our society it's usually the dominant that approaches the submissive. Unless if the dominant is dumb like our Puck. "

Kurt smiles as Evan protests that his mate is not dumb and starts to pout again.

"Anyway, so the DS feels like approaching their submissive but because of the confusion they might feel as if the other should approach them instead. Either way, once the DS realizes that they are the dominant in the mating, these kinds of problems tend to solve pretty quickly. The biggest problem that causes DS's to reject their mate is something else entirely."

Evan gasps a little, finally understanding. He whispers "Because the Syrian might have had sex."

Kurt winches "Yes… It's a big problem if there is a Dominant submissive in the relationship and their submissive already had sex. Because in his case the only thing the Dominant partner is really interested in…is basically their submissive's penis. To know that it's been in another….." Kurt trails off as they both look at Rowan, not wanting to cause the boy any further pain.

Evan's eyes are wide as he looks at Rowan as he states "Wes has had girlfriends before."

Rowan finally looks at the two, his face a grim mask. "Yes, he has. And he's had sex too."

When the boy laughs, Kurt and Evan feel helpless.

Kurt reaches out and holds Rowan's hand, "Rowan please don't reject Wes, he's yours and haven't you two already mated? You know that in such cases this can happen. God I know exactly how you must be feeling, but if only you can let go of your rage… believe me it'll be worth it."

Rowan's eyes looked dead as he stared at them and gave a small sarcastic smile "If it was only that simple Kurt." Finally unable to help himself, Rowan opened up to the two boys, telling them everything from the beginning, from when he met Wes, to their mating, and the last couple of months.

By the end of it all, Evan had a horrified look on his face as tears streamed down, and Kurt's eyes were glazed as he pulled Rowan to his chest holding the boy tightly.

Even as his heart broke for his brother Kurt felt immense pride in the other boy, and knew that he'd chosen the best advisor possible.

"Rowan, I don't know how you did it, how you still do it. I thought I had good control for a Syrian, but it's nothing, absolutely nothing compared to yours. You need to talk to him Rowan, tell him everything. The longer you hide this the more painful it will be in the end. God I don't want you guys to separate, that would be the worst. But with the way you're going, you have to tell him Rowan, you can't hurt yourself any further like this."

Rowan shuddered in Kurt's arms, feeling the other boy's warmth seeping through him. He felt so tired.  
His voice was hoarse as he spoke "I know Kurt. I feel like I'm going to break down anytime soon. I can't keep myself in control any longer. I'll tell him soon, and then he'll have to make a choice. I tried Kurt,

God I tried to let go of the rage. Even with my control I'm still hurting him. I don't want to but it's inevitable. Let's see what fate has in order for us huh?" Rowans laughed humourlessly and the boys shared a concerned look, feeling like doing something but knowing they couldn't interfere.

Oooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo

After the rather heavy discussion Rowan changed to topic to something lighter. The atmosphere became amiable but Rowan's pain was heavy at the back of their mind. Rowan finally learned what had been happening with Puck and Evan in the last couple of weeks and he apologized to the other boy for ignoring him all this while. Then he helped them with their plans.

The rest of the afternoon was extremely fun; they went to watch a movie and did a lot more shopping. Rowan felt as if he'd found family within the two boys.

When Kurt bid Rowan goodbye that night, he couldn't help but pull the boy into a tight embrace. Only letting the other go when he promised that they would meet after grad for their big plans and keep in regular contact. Kurt felt sad when Rowan and Evan went away, he'd found the perfect little brothers. To him Rowan was an extremely interesting and fun individual. And he knew that if Rowan could fix these mating problems then the boy could truly flourish. Kurt smirked feeling a little sorry for Wes; he really did have quite a handful to work with.


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth

O

O

Prom started out slow but became quite the party late into the night. When Wes went to pick up Rowan to go to the hall, he was quite surprised by the boy's appearance. With the cute clothes the boy usually wore in the privacy of their room, it was weird to see him all dressed up in a tuxedo. Wes had stood astonished for quite awhile until Rowan asked him what was wrong. There had been no other way to describe the boy other than to say that he was the cutest thing Wes had ever seen. Rowan had looked delectable, all smart and male for once. He'd even decided to wear his glasses, though that was more do to not having any leftover contacts or something.

Something Wes had to admit as he took Rowan to prom was that he was definitely gay, at least for Rowan. Before he was able to deny it with the feminine looks Rowan had and the skimpy outfits too. He's chalked it up as reacting because Rowan had looked like a girl. However this was the most masculine the boy had looked and Wes was just as attracted to the youth. Oh the boy was super cute and you just felt like pinching his cheeks, but even with the delicate features it was visible and clear that Rowan was definitely a boy.

Rowan in the meanwhile had been admiring Wes the whole night. His mate was always nicely dressed, always prim and proper. There was really no difference tonight except that Wes was in a three piece suit, making him look even more solemn. However to Rowan it was the sexiest sight ever and it was becoming hard for him to focus on other things.

Wes acted like a gentlemen the entire night, getting drinks for Wes and also dancing with the boy. When some girls asked Wes to dance with them Rowan even encouraged him to go have some fun. But then James had started dancing with the boy so Wes had been quick to come back to Rowan.

At around two o'clock, everyone was drunk and the place was a mess. Somehow the teachers had left them alone after ten, and then the alcohol had started to come. There were some seniors that were in charge of keeping the peace so that was probably the reason. Wes was one of those people, so he wasn't drunk and neither was Rowan because the boy wasn't very good at handling alcohol. With his small body, he got drunk really fast, much like Blaine actually only ten times faster.

Seeing that the party was almost done around three, they kicked all of the people out, to carry it on somewhere else or to go back to their dorms. With the strict rules Dalton followed the only time they let the students completely loose was around prom and graduation. The teachers and principal thought that they earned it.

When Wes started to drive towards their dorms, Rowan stopped him with a smile.

"Hey, I've got a room reserved for us at the Blue Rose, how about we go there. I thought we deserved a treat. My luggages are already there, I thought I could leave directly from there in the morning, it'll be easier for me." There was a soft look in Rowan's eyes as he looked at Wes.

For a moment Wes blushed, his thoughts were definitely getting R-rated now. He felt like those boys that lost their virginity on prom night. Shaking his head Wes tried to calm down, it was probably nothing more than what Rowan had said, a treat for them. Not to mention it would be a good time to talk to Rowan about their weird relationship as well. After all graduation was in just a week and they had yet to discuss any plans they might have. Wes had avoided the topic because he hadn't wanted to think about it, but he wasn't sure why Rowan hadn't mentioned it yet.

"S-sure. That's good, you'll be able to get a good breakfast too. You have to leave at around 7:30 in the morning right?" Still blushing a little Wes drove towards the Blue Rose, the most expensive hotel in the area, and he was pretty sure that Rowan had probably reserved a suite for them instead of a single room.

Rowan nodded, already thinking about what was going to happen tonight. He was feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing.

Oooooooooo oooooooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo ooooooooo

Wes shifted nervously on the bed. Rowan had left him his toiletries and pyjamas, so now Wes was freshly showered and brushed, sitting in the middle of the bed. He felt like a virgin bride waiting for her husband, which was an absurd thought in itself. As he's suspected the atmosphere of the suite had been quite romantic, however he'd been a bit surprised to see that there were two bedrooms as well.

Rowan was currently in the other room, finishing up his own shower. Wes didn't know how he knew but he could guarantee that despite the other room, the boy was going to come to his after he was done.

Wes head snapped as he looked to see the door open. A head peaked out halfway; two huge eyes looked at him imploringly. Wes smiled nervously.

"Ummm, come in. Hahaha, it felt good to shower after all that. Thanks for a-arranging it all….."

Wes's voice trailed off as Rowan came in, and he gulped as he looked over the other boy. It was another very skimpy outfit; the riskiest one to date in fact. The whole outfit was made of black silk which tightly hugged that slim body. Rowan seemed to be wearing a pair of booty shorts and what seemed to be a corset, though it was simpler and more stylish then what Wes had seen whenever he passed La Senza at the mall.

However today Rowan sported a shy look on his face, usually the boy had no shame about what he wore in privacy and even taunted Wes about it. This new atmosphere was making Wes even more edgy.

"I c-can sleep with y-you t-to-tonight right, Wes?" stuttered Rowan as he peered up at Wes though his lashes. There was no way Wes was going to be able to deny that request, no way whatsoever. Taking a deep breath the Wes just peeled back the covers, silently inviting the boy into the bed.

Finally Rowan let out smile as he slid into the bed, and like Wes he just sat there facing the other boy. Wes thought that maybe the gods were out to torture him tonight. With the way Rowan was looking at him, and those pinks lips were really tempting him. Wes just wanted to push the boy down on the bed and do unmentionable things right now. His denial over his sexuality was long over and had no place here. The only thing that was stopping him from taking his mate was the issues they had yet to discuss. First Wes was really curious as to why Rowan would usually tie him to the bed and ride him in the middle of the night. And second, Wes wanted to know if Rowan had any hidden resentments towards him.

Either way Wes knew that Rowan would never make the first move, in times like this they just went to bed after a hug. Any type of sexual activities usually occurred in the middle of the night and when Wes couldn't do anything because his hands were tied. That's why Wes froze when Rowan shyly pressed his lips to Wes's. Those soft lips were like a trigger and Wes couldn't be stopped as he pulled Rowan closer to him, working that soft mouth open, ravishing the boy.

"Ahh, oh Wes!" Rowan mewled when Wes lightly bit his lower lip, afterwards sucking to soothe the flesh.

Rowan was so sweet and soft. Wes just wanted to inhale that mouth, especially that shy wet tongue. Pressing that little tongue between his lips Wes gave it a suck. He received a helpless moan for his effort. Rowan was rubbed his body against Wes, winding his fingers through the thick hair, pulling the boy's mouth closer.

As Wes pulled away to gasp for air, his brain started to work again. When Rowan leaned in to continue their make out session, Wes tried to stop the boy.

"Ah n-no Ro-rowan. Stop! We…th-there's some stu-stuff we have to discuss!" When Rowan couldn't kiss Wes he started nibbling on the other's neck, drawing out moans from the boy. Only when Rowan pushed him down on the bed, did Wes shove the other boy away. Wes wanted to be intimate with Rowan, especially now that his hands weren't tied down. But when Rowan took the lead, it reminded him that there were some things that really needed to be discussed.

Rowan panted as he stared at Wes accusingly.

"W-what did you do that for!"

Wes scooted away from the boy a little, wanting to put some distance between them, knowing that otherwise he'd kiss the boy again.

"Lo-look Rowan, we need to talk about some things. Before we do this, I really need some answers. We can't just act like a normal couple all of a sudden, especially with all the things that happened between us, especially in the last couple of months." Wes looked hesitant as he approached the subject, but he wanted to continue.

Rowan interrupted him, whining "Wes forget about it all. Don't y-you want me r-right now? In a couple of hours I'll be in the plane, and I really want you right now… Please…"

Wes nearly gave in when he heard those seductive words, his libido went up. However Wes wasn't going to give up so soon. Closing his eyes, Wes continued.

" NO! We're going to talk about this. Especially since you're going away, I want to clear the air before you go. We're going to get married Rowan! We're already mated. We'll be together forever; I don't want you to keep anything from me."

"Then you're going to have to wait. And since you don't want sex, I'll be going to bed."

Wes opened his eyes just to see Rowan walk out of the room quickly.

Enraged, Wes jumped down from the bed, following the boy. Before Rowan could even reach his room, he was stopped when Wes dragged the other boy towards him. Wes's patience had finally reached an end and it wasn't a pretty picture as he snarled down at Rowan.

"Hell no. You're going to fucking tell me what's been wrong with you. And you're going to tell me now!"

He dragged Rowan to one of the sofas, dropping the boy harshly on it.

"I know that I forced you into this mating. I know! Fuck I've been trying to repent for it all this whole time. But that doesn't mean that I deserve the snide remarks in public, or waking up in the middle of the night to be used like a sex toy! What the hell do you have against me? And don't tell me you fucking don't; I'm not that dumb Rowan!" By the end of the rant, Wes was panting a little, his face red with anger.

However Rowan didn't seem to be affected at all by this as he slowly examined his nails, the only thing that gave it was the tightening around his eyes. Finally he looked up at Wes, a devious smirk forming on that cherubic mouth.

"Well you're pretty stupid or in denial if you think you raped me that first night. What, me fucking myself on your cock didn't clue you into the fact that I didn't mind sex with you?" Rowan laughed mockingly at Wes.

All the anger the boy held had been deflated by disbelief. He slowly sat down on the nearby sofa, looking at Rowan with wide confused eyes.

"B-but! You co-couldn't walk in the morning! There was b-blood on the sheets! And I remember pushing you down on the b-bed!" Wes tried to argue, not wanting to be guilty but also not wanting to believe that he's been lied to so cruelly.

The look Rowan gave Wes was intense. "You didn't rape me Wes. Yes you were a little rough, but that was because you were drunk, and I never told you to stop. Instead of paying attention to only those memories, I'm sure there are others that you've ignored because it didn't make sense. I was bleeding and sore because it was my first time. Even though I prepared myself… You are still really big. I had expected that, it was inevitable for the plan to work." Rowan shrugged.

By now Wes had started to become angry once more, understanding that Rowan had planned the whole thing for some reason. Wes started to scream "WHAT THE FUCK? You let me believe that I raped you! Everyone else thinks that too! Why the fuck would you do that? And what the hell have you been punishing me for in the past couple of months? Is our mating a JOKE TO YOU?"

Wes watched as Rowan's eyes darkened as the boy drew into himself. He whispered "No Wes it was just something that was necessary. You weren't cooperating, so it had to be done. Don't worry, why do you think you got off so lightly? Everyone pretty much knew that I had something to do with the whole incident and that you couldn't rape anyone, but it was easier this way so they didn't investigate."

Wes felt that it was enough; he was going to get a full explanation for this farce. "What the fuck do you mean? You thought you'd force me into this mating? Is this what everything's about? Mating is a natural process Rowan! Who are you to fucking mess with my life? "

Rowan looked away, his voice still soft "Sometimes drastic measures are necessary Wes. Otherwise nothing would get done."

Wes narrowed his eyes, thinking that he'd never been angrier in his entire life than he was at that moment. "NO Rowan. You should've fucking waited like all the other submissives does. You should've introduced yourself to me so that I could court you when I thought the time was right. You should have waited!"

At this Rowan gave out a sardonic laugh "I did wait Wes I waited for years. But you wouldn't come and then I realized why. And I tried again and again. And you still wouldn't come!"

At this Wes snarled frustrated and without thinking said "Well maybe it meant we're not meant for each other!"

Rowan finally looked at Wes, his features a malevolent mask "You want answers Wes? I'll give them to you! I'll tell you every fucking thing in fact! But throughout this don't ever fucking question our mating. Look at your mark if you have to remind yourself, but you were made to me mine! You belong to me!"

Taking a breath Rowan continued "First of all let's start off with the fact that I'm not your submissive Wes. Hahahha, funny isn't it? I've thought I was until a couple of years ago, when I could not longer deny it. I'm your dominant Wes, ever heard of a dominant submissive? I even had the test done at fifteen to make sure!"

Wes was in shock, it was as if a floodgate of information had opened for him. This changed everything, there were so many things to consider now.

Shaking a little Wes spoke "B-but why didn't you app-approach me then? And what do you mean by years! I only saw you this Christmas for the first time!"

Rowan smiled, yet his eyes were grim "Oh no baby, you've known me for a couple of years. I'm going to explain all of my actions to you, so don't talk ok? I'll start at the beginning so you won't miss anything. Did you know that we met when we were just infants? We used to play together all the time you know. Until I turned five and had to move away to England and no matter how much either of us cried we were still separated. Our parents weren't aware of the fact that we were mates. And I didn't come back until I was twelve, seven years later, and just for our annual Christmas getaway too. I used to beg all the time you know, and when I ran away from home one day, my parents told me that once a year I could come. They really were dumb not to see that I was your mate."

Wes gaped a little as he learned all this new information. Finding your mate was hard as it was, and to find them when you were that small was a miracle. The only problems with those were that parents didn't know understand it until the kid reached puberty when they could confirm that they were mates. Wes winced as he thought about their extended absence away from each other; it must've been like torture for Rowan, especially since he was a dominant submissive. Usually the dominant would miss their mate because they were possessive, and the submissive would miss their dom because they wanted them. Now Wes was the submissive in their relationship, but his partial leading nature made it so that he was more resistant towards the pull, especially since this was all before mating and also he wasn't a pureblood so that meant his Syrian nature had been less prominent. It was all very complicated. Rowan had definitely gotten the heavier burden in their relationship, at least before mating. Of course after mating everything became equal, the longing and the wanting.

Rowan smiled as Wes realised a few things. Looking into Rowan's eyes the other boy whispered

"So why didn't you meet me afterwards when you came back?"

Rowan snorted "You have a terrible memory Wes, at least when it comes to me for some reason. But then again I can't blame you since you really did only get slight glimpses of me. You were the first one I saw when I came back you know. I already could tell that we were mates back then, but I thought I was the submissive. I was so shy too you know, at least when it came to you, and you were so confident. You bedazzled me. I couldn't even speak back then, so you'd only given me a smile when we were introduced again. Two more years went by with me trying and failing to talk to you and at fourteen I asked if my parents could propose an alliance with your family through our mating. My parents know when I'm serious about something, and I had told them that I knew I was your mate. You refused to even see me Wes, and I accepted that I just had to wait. If you had paid any attention to me then my family would've moved me to Dalton to be near you or something. However with the way I was being ignored it made it seem as if I was imagining our connection in my head. So in the end I could only see you once a year. At fifteen I took the test by myself and learned about the truth, didn't tell my parents since it'd just make things more complicated. I tried to approach you that time instead… and I can clearly remember that when I finally worked up the courage to see you… you had a girl on your arm, your very first girlfriend."

Wes stared in horror at Rowan, knowing that it was only going to get worse from here on out.

"Yup, I was so angry Wes, so angry. I threw away the gift I'd gotten you, stomped on the flowers and didn't come out for the rest of the week. Each year Wes, each and every year the event repeated itself. Every year I tortured myself with watching you from afar. Once I got angry, and was just going to throw it all away just to finally confess, only to hear you talking with a buddy and clearly denying that you were gay, you told them that after losing your virginity there really wasn't any doubt. You know Wes; I had been ignoring that part the whole time until I heard it from your lips. I had been in denial, but the new knowledge hurt me even more. For two more years this continued, and I knew this time that there had been others that had touched what was supposed to belong only to me. You had given it away freely."

Wes shuddered as he looked at the dark sneer Rowan had on his face. Wes felt as if his heart was being ripped out into pieces as he listened to his mate. He knew exactly how terrible it must have been for Rowan. He now knew why it sometimes looked like as if Rowan hated him.

Rowan took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but it was hard to let go of the desire to just scream in rage.

"It w-was b-bad Wes. It got r-really bad last Christmas. I tried to end it all once you know. I r-really did, but thank god I was found in time." At this point Rowan was looking away as Wes gasped terrified of what those words might mean. He wanted to gather the small boy up into his arms, but he wasn't sure how much it would be appreciated. Especially as he was starting to realize just how much he'd unintentionally hurt his mate.

"Anyway, so my parents gave me an ultimatum. Either I approached you myself this Christmas or they would do it. I didn't need the push though, I could already tell that the situation had gotten worse and I could no longer stand to see you in someone else's arms. So I hatched a plan, which unfortunately included me sacrificing my virginity. A small price to pay I assure you, if it meant that I got you out of it."

Rowan had a dark look on his face as he spoke; no longer sounding vulnerable "It was good that you didn't bring a girlfriend this year. The plan would've gotten messier had that been the case. I made sure you'd get drunk that week. It was just lucky on your part that you did that by yourself. I told you the truth about everything up until we got to your room that is. Then all it took was a bit of seduction, you're really easy when you're drunk you know and I'm your mate after all. I had prepared myself beforehand, it wasn't enough, but oh well. You're looking a little sick, so I'll gloss over what happened. Either way, you woke up and I put my acting skills to use. And bam, we were engaged within days."

Wes looked at Rowan with horrified admiration; he couldn't believe that his mate would go so far to acquire him.

Rowan frowned "What I hadn't expected was that you'd be so distant with me. It was probably the shock, but I didn't really care. I wanted to get to know you, and I wanted you to get close to me in turn. So I transferred to Dalton, threatened Grampa a little, but then they could hardly protest since I proved it to them that you really were my mate. They feel quite guilty for separating us; I can use it as blackmail material for years. Either way, when I came here what I didn't expect was that you'd still be in the closet even after we had sex and you knew I was your mate. You treated me like a friend, and I didn't mind that at first but after a couple of months I wanted to be your boyfriend and lover. My bad behaviour probably stemmed from all the frustration. I even tried to make you jealous you know! Hahaha I should've known that you wouldn't care. And there was the seduction too, and for that all I'd got was a fucking hug before bed, there was no better way to tell me that you weren't interested. "

Wes was starting to understand all these actions that had previously baffled him. The reasoning was not pretty, especially since it shed light onto just how much of a bad mate Wes was. Wes wanted to defend himself by saying that he'd been jealous, that he'd been aroused for months, but he knew that Rowan would not listen to anything he said right now.

Suddenly Rowan growled, as if remembering something unpleasant, his eyes filled with fury "And then it all changed when we had that party. For the first time, it was shoved onto my face that you had lovers. She was all over you and you hardly pushed her away. Even more infuriating was that you clearly rejected me, still in you heterosexual frame of mind you couldn't even give me a fucking kiss! Hahaha, and you think I hadn't seen the fucking kiss she gave you in the hallway? Sure took you some time to pull away. Whatever, let's continue. You wanted to know what led to our middle of the night sessions. I told you the truth that day you know, jealousy, hate, sexual frustration. They all played a part, I could no longer contain myself, and those once or twice a month when things got really bad… Well I gave myself a relief; otherwise I would've gone insane you know. Thought don't know how much sanity I have left anymore in the first place. So did you want to know anything else honey?" Rowan gave Wes a sweet smile, though those green eyes were dark with suppressed rage.

Wes didn't know what so say "W-why now! Why couldn't you…. I'm s-sorry, I didn't know about all of this! I didn't mean to hurt you. What should we do? I don't know…" Wes gave Rowan a desperate look, he wanted to know how he was supposed to fix all this.

Wes felt his heart shutter a little when Rowan spoke, the boy's voice was dark, and defeated.

"You know Wes, I'd like to thank you a little. I was probably going to continue destroying our relationship if I hadn't gotten that drunken call from you. Hahahah, I was really mad when you called you know. I was going to kill you when you said that you would sleep with someone. And of course I punished you accordingly. However afterwards your questions made me think and I realized that I was hurting you with the anger and resentment I'd held towards you for all these years. I thought I'd stop being angry once we mated you know. I really thought so. But I couldn't and everyday I tried to punish you for it. To-today I wanted try and start our relationship again you k-know. I re-really did, but I realize that we can't go back in time, and likewise I can't forget everything. I can't forget it Wes. I think our separation did something to me, it messed with my mind. I try and try so hard to forgive you but I can't Wes. I keep imagining you with other people, I can't handle my jealousy, I can't handle my anger. I'm always enraged Wes, and there's only moments of peace before I feel like hurting you again. It was hard to mate with you, you know, because I was so angry then. But I had thought that if I just made you mine that it would be all better. I've been fighting my nature all this time Wes, and I'm tired of it. I can't fight anymore, and I realize that I won't be able to change no matter how much I try."

Slowly Wes started to realize something, and his chest tightened with fear. He hadn't understood that it had become so bad for Rowan, that their mating had gotten in to into such a stage. At this point in time, most would've rejected their mates, especially if they'd suffered as much as Rowan had. Dominants were the most violent and rash of their kind and they did not forgive nor forget without good reason. Wes didn't know how the boy had fought his anger all this while, only losing control once in awhile. Wes was scared; he didn't want to think about what Rowan's words might mean. Wes had finally understood the situation, was just given the whole facts and just knew what he had done. He didn't want Rowan to give up now.

The look Rowan gave to Wes froze the boy in his seat. There was an air of finality. Rowan gave Wes a sad smile and spoke softy "Baby, I love you. I really do love you. No matter how much anger I hold towards you or how much resentment, the only reason I was able to go along was because I've loved you since we were just little kids and my love only grew as we got older. If it was up to me I'd continue to fight for you like I've been doing for years. But after that phone call I realized that it wasn't fair. I was perhaps getting what I wanted but it just left you in the dark and in pain. All the affection I got out of you was forced, all the pleasure just a rape. I can't do this anymore. I want you to think Wes, you're not that deep into our mating yet. I'm giving you a choice, you can still live normally."

Rowan held up a hand when Wes tried to speak "No, don't say anything now. I just want you to listen. I don't want to hurt you anymore. But I know that I will. Even though you know the truth now, I know that my rage with come and go, I'll sometimes punish you for no reason, guilt you into things, always give you a reminder that you hurt me. No matter how much I don't want to do those things, I know that I will. My mind has been messed up Wes, and it'll take years before I can let go of the resentment a little. And now that you know everything I'll no longer have any control over my behaviour, I'll be ten times as terrible. So I'm giving you a choice Wes, You can walk away from this; walk away from me still. I love you, I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I can let you go. Either I let you go or I keep you completely. If I keep you Wes, it will be a lot worse, you have no idea how much. You will to suffer for who knows how long, I've realized that I wont change. I don't want to trap you in such a relationship. I'll be gone for a week; in that time I want you to make a decision. Think only about yourself, and what you want. I don't want you to choose me out of a sense of guilt, because I might end myself to set you free in that case. When I come back during Graduation, you can give me an answer then. I'll be happy with whatever you choose because I know that you'll be the happiest that way. I never meant to take away your choice Wes, and don't let me take it away now."

With a last lingering look, Rowan walked away to his room shutting the door quietly. What he left behind was a devastated man whose eyes finally filled with the tears he'd been suppressing. Wes clutched his hair as he gave a silent scream; it felt as if his heart had just been crushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Making a Decision

O

O

Wes lay in bed thinking of the past week. It was 2 am, so technically today in a few hours they would be graduating and taking the first step towards a new direction. The boys had been rowdy tonight, having movie marathons and playing juvenile games. Wes would still be with them in the common room, but he'd excuses himself ten minutes ago. They all knew that something was wrong with Wes and Rowan but no one had dared to say anything. David had let him go with only a single comment, saying "I don't know what the problem is between you two or whatever you might be thinking about. But Wes, in the end only thing that matters is whatever that makes you the happy."

This whole week Wes had wanted to confess everything to David, discuss the problem with his best friend and ask for advice. However he knew that this one decision had to be made without any outside influences.

When Wes had woken up that morning to find that Rowan had left already, he'd had trouble breathing for nearly two hours. He'd felt such deep loss that he wasn't even able to describe it. He wanted to make a decision right away and call Rowan but Wes thought that he owed the other boy to think this through. For a moment there Wes had wanted to do what Rowan had suggested. In the entire week the thought had surfaced several times actually, but the guilt always stopped him. That was the main problem; Wes knew that he shouldn't just stay with Rowan out of guilt.

As Wes lay on the bed he tried to think objectively. And if he thought about the pros and cons it made sense that he should leave Rowan, however human nature didn't function that way and emotions played a great deal in these sorts of things. So Wes tried something else, he didn't want to drag out this decision, it shouldn't be this hard. He left his guilt behind, and everything else that was negative. And he only thought of Rowan.

Wes smiled after a little while, the smile a little bitter and sad. He'd come to a decision, he didn't know if it was the right one or the correct choice. But he knew that despite everything, he was going to stick to it. When he really thought about it, he really didn't have a choice. His mind and body would never go with the choice he'd discarded, because it had never been a valid one in the first place.

OOOOOOOOo ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

David watched Wes out of the corner of his eyes. It was as if a complete change had occurred in the boy. For the past week Wes looked as if he'd been slowly wasting away, as if he had nothing to live for. However that morning the old Wes was back, and it shocked David because Wes wasn't back to how he was before Rowan left. Instead this was the confident and stern best friend that he had before the whole mess during Christmas happened. David didn't know what had happened or how for that matter, but he thanked god that his best friend was back. He knew that everything was finally going in the right direction.

Wes watched as the rest of the group got their diploma. He had hoped that Rowan would reach the place in time but wasn't sure about it. For ten more minutes everyone watched proudly as their son, brother or friend crossed the stage. When Rowan's name was called Wes looked up in surprise as the boy came out of nowhere to collect his diploma. Wes felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his chest at any moment, it was pulsating wildly.

An hour went by and Rowan still hadn't approached him. The boy had been busy with taking pictures with his friends, and Wes has been busy with talking to administrators and other important members, he was the valedictorian after all. Both his parents and Rowan's had been too busy to make it here today. It had been a little disappointing but Wes knew that it must have been something important for them to not come.

Wes was becoming impatient; he wanted to talk to Rowan. Either way everyone would be out in an hour or two anyway, interestingly enough Dalton had decided to conduct their Ceremony in the evening, and it was around ten o'clock right now. Wes was relieved when David finally came to steal him away; he wanted to also participate in the picture sessions after all.

"Dude, you looked so sad I couldn't help but come to your rescue" David teased his best friend, pulling the other into a tight hug. He really was going to miss the boy. Unfortunately while Wes would move to Europe, David was going to stay in the states as he took over the family business.

Wes hugged back, grumbling "Ya well I would've appreciated it if you had come an hour or two ago. God I was suffocating with them. They kept trying to get me into their business while I had to keep repeating that I was going into law. Fuck man so annoying."

David laughed as he listened to Wes, the boy must've been really irritated to cuss like this.

"Sorry man, you should've texted me. I thought that you might enjoy making new connections. Anyway, let's go take some pictures."

Wes was pulled towards their group where Rowan was also taking pictures with them. For another hour Wes watched as Rowan completely avoided him, not even speaking a word in his direction. It was as if the boy was trying to avoid the inevitable. Wes was really becoming frustrated, with everyone there he didn't get the chance to speak to Rowan, and he knew that their talk had to be done in private. But for gods sake the boy could at least give him a glance!

OOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wes sometimes hated that he was involved with the school council so much. Everyone had left half an hour ago and Wes had just finished directing the workers on what needed to be done and cleaned. As he walked towards their room Wes hoped with all his heart that Rowan would be in it. He dreaded thinking that the boy might have booked a room at a hotel so that he could avoid Wes.

However his fears were put to a stop when Wes opened the door to see Rowan in his nightclothes, sitting on his bed looking over some sort of paperwork. Rowan looked up at Wes from over his glasses, giving the boy an indescribable look.

Giving Rowan a hesitant smile Wes greeted him "Welcome back home. I mi-missed you."

In response Rowan just gave Wes a nod in acknowledgment, going back to look over his paperwork.

Wes winced a bit, feeling totally ignored. "So…. I'll go freshen up." Gathering a pair of soft sweatpants and t-shirt, Wes entered his washroom.

As he showered Wes gathered his courage. He knew that when he went out, he'd have to bring up the subject. This was important and had to be discussed.

OOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wes came out of the washroom, rubbing a towel over his head, trying to get most of the water out. He hated getting a cold from having wet hair at night. Wes stopped in his tracks when Rowan spoke up.

"Wes sit on your bed will you? I think we might as well get this over with." Rowan avoided his gaze as he directed Wes to sit. Cautiously the boy made his way to his bed, sitting down to only notice that there was some paperwork right next to him.

Rowan started to talk again, his voice completely emotionless "Those are some papers that I'll have to submit to the council, and I'll explain everything to our parents so you won't have to worry about anything."

Wes was confused; he picked up the papers and froze when he saw the title. Looking up at Rowan he stuttered out "W-what's this Ro-rowan! Why…?"

Rowan looked down again, his voice quiet "I don't want to make this any harder on you than it already is. As you can see it's the papers for Mating Denial, you just have to sign it. I'll be out of your hair soon enough and I've also applied to some of the universities you wanted to go to before we thought about moving to Europe. You got accepted too. I haven't yet talked to our parents about this yet, but I'll do it as soon as I go there. Might as well do it personally, they won't understand the situation otherwise. I'll also submit the papers in then. Don't worry, no one will blame you."

Wes could feel a sense of horror rip through his body at the words 'Mating Denial'. These were papers that couples submitted to the Syrian court to officially break matings. It didn't change or remove their marks, but this meant that everyone knew that the two mates were not together. This only happened when there were terrible problems between mates, such as one cheating on the other. It didn't happen often, only once in two hundred years or so. Usually if an individual was rejecting their mate they did it before they actually mated, because with that kind of hate mating was virtually impossible unless if there were hidden feelings involved. With Rowan he had fought against all natural response of rejecting Wes and had managed to complete their mating. It was an anomaly.

Wes could feel rage build up inside, he wanted to scream at the small boy. However that defeated posture Rowan held stopped him from making any violent declarations. Wes could tell that Rowan was resigned to the fact that he thought Wes was going to reject him.

The sound of ripping paper broke the haze Rowan was in, he looked up to see Wes tearing those papers he'd worked so hard to get for his mate's freedom. Rowan cried out "What are you doing WES? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get those? It's going to take weeks before I can get them again. Why did you - HMmmffff-" Rowan was stopped from talking further as Wes moved in and kissed him.

It took a bit of sucking, biting and coaxing from Wes before Rowan gave into the kiss, winding his arms across the back of Wes's neck. Wes felt like he was drowning in the sweetness of Rowan, the boy held his world in the palm of his hands. There was no way to describe just how much Wes had missed the boy. Even amid all the confusion and hurt Wes had wanted nothing more than to see Rowan once again. There was no way he was letting the boy go now.

It was awhile before Wes could pull away from that succulent mouth. Rowan gave a moan of protest, trying to pull Wes back onto him. Reluctantly Wes moved away before he cupped the other boy's face, making him look Wes directing in the eyes.

Wes knew that for their relationship to work, he had to say everything. "Rowan, I made my decision the moment I felt you were gone that morning. The rest of the week was just to help me come to terms with the truth. And the truth is Rowan, that no matter what you think I really don't have a choice. There was never any choice to leave you, because you have my heart. I'm in love with you as much as you love me. There is no way I can leave you, I'll die and whither away if I can't be yours. This whole week I was just a shadow of myself, only eating and sleeping when necessary."

Wes took a deep breath as he remembered the week without Rowan "I can't live like that, it's a lot worse than whatever you'll put me through. I know that our relationship ahead will be completely different, that at times you'll be consumed by your hatred. I know that now that your barriers are off you'll finally be able to let out all of your hidden resentments at me. But you know Rowan, I'm ready for it. As long as you're by my side, I'll be able to take whatever you dish out. I can't promise that there won't be times where I'll wish for the easy simple life I could've had. But I can promise that I'll never regret the decision to stay by your side. Never Rowan. I really do love you."

By now Rowan's pretty green eyes were flooded with tears, overflowing and trailing across those milky cheeks. The boy gave Wes a trembling smile, those soft petal lips turned up shyly. Rowan clamped down a hand possessively on Wes's neck.

"You kn-know Wes, I don't think you h-have any idea w-what you're getting into. B-but I don't care anymore, I g-gave you a chance to run away. Now that I have you Wes, I'm never letting you go. Ever."

Wes shivered at the dark possessive look he received from Rowan; it was passionate but held a world of violent emotions. Wes knew that if anyone tried to separate them now Rowan would have no qualms with disposing of them. The only reason Rowan hadn't hurt his previous girlfriends was because he'd thought that Wes had chosen them over Rowan, and it had been only his pride that had stopped the boy from doing anything terrible.

OOOOOOOOOOOo ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Rowan fell onto his back, pulling Wes along with him. Rowan desired Wes; his body had been burning for the other boy's touch. There were no limitations now, and Rowan could have his mate in any way he pleased. Wes himself had given Rowan permission. Reverently Rowan pulled Wes into a kiss, desperate to taste the boy again.

"Ahhh, oh Wes please, I ne-need you so b-bad!" Wes could tell that Rowan wanted him and this was the first chance Wes was getting to prove to Rowan that Wes also desired the boy equally.

**Mature 18+ Content has been taken out. If you want to read the full chapter, then visit my LJ account. The link is in my profile page. Also most of my plot is also mixed in with the smut, so readers will be missing parts if they don't read everything, but it's up to the readers. **

Wes let himself be pulled, submitting to his mate. Giving Rowan a kiss he looked the boy directly in the eyes, "I'm yours Rowan, I only belong to you." He knew that this would only soothe Rowan for tonight, and that Wes would have to deal with the possessiveness, jealousy and insecurity for a long time. But Wes really didn't care, he knew that Rowan was the only one for him, and he'd do anything for the boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

O

O

Wes watched the clouds below them roll by. It was astonishing how down on earth they would look up at the sky and contemplate how far away the sky looked, yet on the plane it felt like it was just a fingertip away. They've been on the plane for the last few hours and there was at least three more hours before they reached London. Rowan was in the washroom, he'd just woken up from his nap. Puck, Evan, Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt were still asleep, finally taking a nap after the excitement died down and tiredness took over. Wes was quite happy that they were all leaving together, from what Wes could tell they were going to be seeing each other fairly often, not to mention with the whole court business Kurt wanted Evan and Rowan to live close by, so that meant Puck and Wes would also be tagging along.

Other than that Wes's relationship with Rowan had gotten better. In the sense that Rowan was a lot more open with Wes now, showing the boy his true self and not hiding his emotions. It was good on one hand while it got a little tough in other situations. While they were at Dalton and with the whole moving thing Wes didn't really noticed any big changes. But with the addition of new people from the airport and the plane… Well let's just say that Wes was an ocean of tranquility because otherwise he would've blown up a little by now. Wes wished that Kurt had accepted Rowan's offer to just use the privet jet he had. Unfortunately it only led to Kurt and Evan also offering. Not knowing what to do the group had charmingly decided to just use commercial flights, though they had booked the entire first class compartment off. Wes was rich but even he wasn't used to so much money just being thrown around.

"Hey baby…" Rowan came back and slid onto Wes's seat instead of his own. Their seats were near each other but they were separated, and of course Rowan wanted to sit as close to Wes as possible. For a moment Wes had wished that they had gotten the seats for normal passengers because then the armrest could've just been pushed up for Rowan to snuggle into him. Instead now the boy squished himself into Wes's seat, basically lying on top of him; the seats were roomy but not made to accommodate two individuals.

Shrugging Wes pulled the small boy closer, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. He's been trying to be as affectionate with the boy as much as possible; and as much as Wes was comfortable with in public that is, it wasn't much unfortunately.

Rowan whimpered a little and leaned up for a chaste kiss, which was thankfully granted, mostly because everyone was asleep. Sighing Rowan climbed up, putting his head on the crook of Wes's neck.

Rowan mumbled, still a little bit sleepy. "Hmmmm you smell so good Wes. I wish they'd let me sleep on top of you. We should've just taken my privet jet."

Wes stroked that soft hair, humming in agreement. Rowan sat up suddenly, looking a little hesitant.

"Hey, you don't mind that I'm arranging everything for us right? Like where we're going to live and stuff like that? I made sure that your university would be close by."

Wes replied truthfully "No, I really don't mind Rowan. You know this stuff better than I do, not to mention you have better taste anyway."

Rowan snuggled down once again, now completely content. "Nuh uh. You have good taste too. We'll all be staying at the hotel for now; it's ours anyway so we can stay there for as long as we want. I was thinking that we'll stay there until we get married; I told Evan and Kurt that they can do the same. I don't want to move to our house until everything is completely ready and we're a married couple. Anyway, in the meanwhile we can find a place to live in the first place."

Wes just nodded and Rowan continued to chirp his ideas. He really didn't mind that Rowan was making all these plans on his own. He liked that Rowan had gotten out of his slump. And truthfully Wes had to admit that moving together after they were married sounded more romantic. He continued to stroke Rowan's hair as the boy spun tales about their future.

Ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOo

Wes waited nearby as Rowan, Evan, Blaine and Sebastian shopped around Heathrow Airport. Even Puck was checking out something he was interested in. They were all going to go in different direction to meet with their families before they met back up at the hotel tomorrow. They had already had the main luggages sent to their hotel, carrying only a pair of clothes with them. Now Wes just wanted to go and rest in a real bed, he hadn't gotten much sleep on the plane. Unfortunately the rest of the guy wanted to do a little shopping, even though Wes kept telling them that the stuff in the airports were always more expensive. Of course no one wanted to listen to him, they'd had a good four hour nap before they landed, and they were acting like fresh daises. Wes felt like a wilted three week old rose. Rowan had given him a concerned look but was quickly swept away by a nice scarf Kurt pointed out.

Wes was currently standing in the corner, looking at a green shirt that he thought would be perfect on Rowan. It was the exact colour of his boyfriend's eyes when the boy was happy; also it was pretty stylish too with an interesting design and with light green accents. Wes had yet to actually give Rowan a real gift, he's given the boy flowers and food before but now that they were actually in a relationship, Wes thought that it was high time to shower the boy with gifts.

When Wes felt a tap on his shoulder he looked down thinking it was Rowan only to see a cute redhead, who was obviously a worker if the tag was anything to go by.

The boy smiled at Wes and asked helpfully "Hi I'm Regan, is there anything I can help you with? I noticed that you seem to like that shirt a lot, did you want me to get your size?"

Wes laughed, scratching the back of his head "Uh no actually it's a gift. Could you give me the smallest size you have? And I'd like to have that packed right away actually."

Regan smiled sweetly taking the mentioned shirt and walked towards the counter. "How about I pack it like a gift for you?" Wes nodded his thanks as he paid quickly, he didn't want Rowan to see it yet.

Regan continued to speak, "So are you going somewhere?"

Wes shook his head "Nah, I'm actually here to live, just moved from the states. I want a bed right now though; I can already feel that I'm getting a severe case of jet lag. Unfortunately my friends just had to shop, even after such a long flight."

Regan sighed in sympathy, "Oh I know what you mean. I've travelled a couple of times, and I'm always exhausted after plane rides. But then with attending University, there's not a lot of free time, especially when studying Law."

Wes smiled "Oh cool. Ya I'll be going to the University of London here and I'm also going to study Law, let's see how that goes. Thank god that it won't start for another two months. "

Delighted Regan said "Hey cool, we'll go to the same Uni and we're in the same program! Do you want to meet up sometime? I could show you around."

Wes grinned, happy to make a friend so soon. "Sure, it'll be nice to know someone. All of my friends are back in the states and these will be attending different programs. I'm Wes Montgomery by the way. "

Regan handed Wes the present as he passed a paper to Wes with his phone number written on it.

"Give me a call sometimes, and we'll make plans. I know a couple of good coffee shops, which you'll definitely need to know if you want be awake for your classes."

Wes laughed, and took the number "Of course and thanks for the help. I'll give you a call as soon as I get a little settled."

Just then he was shoved away, only to see that Rowan had a terrifying look on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rowan picked out a couple of things he wanted for Wes. The boy really didn't know how to dress despite having a good choice when it came to gifts, but he was lucky that he had such a loving mate. Rowan looked up to see Wes just standing there, looking around at some of the things. Not concerned, Rowan turned back to Kurt asking the boy's opinion on the style.

However the next time he looked up, he couldn't find his fiancée by the entrance. It was a fairly small posh shop, so Rowan quickly spotted Wes by the counter. The boy was talking to a cute redhead, who in Rowan's eyes looked like he wanted to devour Rowan's mate.

Snarling Rowan made his way towards them, only coming to see Wes holding the boy's hand and telling him that he'd be sure to give the boy a call. In rage, Rowan pushed Wes away then looked towards the boy, giving him a menacing look.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wes looked at Rowan in shock as he boy started to scream at Regan.

"What the fuck are you doing touching what's mine? HOW DARE YOU?"

By now the rest of the guys had figured out what was going to happen and Kurt and Evan were holding onto Rowan tightly. The boy looked like as if he was going to launch himself at Regan anytime soon.

Rowan struggled in their grip as he gave off a dangerous aura, his eyes turning red. He whispered "I'll fucking kill you if you dare to touch him again. Do you fucking understand?"

Wes snapped out of his shock, pulling Rowan against him, trying to hide the boy's eyes.

In the meanwhile Regan had been gaping at them, and the boy thanked god that there was no one else present at the shop except for them. Regan had been in shock because this was the first time he'd seen a mate become this enraged over a simple innocent touch with a stranger.

Regan sighed understanding the situation, "Hey, HEY! Calm down buddy, and no I'm not interested in Wes. Look I didn't know he was mated but I got the feeling that he was a Syrian. Not to mention I'm smart enough to notice that he has an engagement ring on his finger. Don't get upset ok? I was simply being friendly, there's someone I'm already interested in Ok?" Regan tried to calm the boy down, he knew how violent mates could become, and the purebloods were always the most dangerous. He should know, being a pureblood himself.

The boys looked at Regan curiously, wondering how a human would know about their culture so much, which meant that the boy also had some of their blood. Wes gave Regan an apologetic and thankful look as Rowan stopped struggling, now peeking out at Regan from Wes's embrace, looking a bit ashamed.

Wes hugged Rowan as he ruffled the boy's hair "I'm really sorry Regan. My mate is a little touchy; I should've known not to shake hands with strangers. I'm happy that you're not mad. How did you know about all this?"

Regan gave Wes his trademark brilliant smile "I'm a pureblood too actually. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially when the little one's eyes turned red." Regan turned to Rowan again, he thought that the little boy was super cute, and wanted to cuddle up to Rowan because the boy looked like a kitten. Though he could apparently be quite an angry kitten at times.

Softly he spoke to the other boy "Hey, I was giving him my number because I wanted to make a new friend. I'd encourage you to call as well actually." At this he gave Rowan a wink, which caused the little boy to blush. The others just looked relieved, thanking god that this situation had been handled pretty easily. Regan then continued and held a hand towards Rowan "By the way, I'm Regan Constance. Nice to meet you"

Rowans met the boys hand, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. "I'm Rowan Welding." But soon enough he got a little confused and became interested "Hey! How come someone from the Constance family is working at a small shop in the airport?" The Constance family was another of the noble families, and had a lot of prestige as well.

Regan looked a little embarrassed as he explained "Ummm, well my brother is the heir and I'm the baby of the family. Guess I'm kind of rebelling at the moment. Though I do own the shop, couldn't stand the thought of working under someone." They all relaxed and laughed a bit, feeling comfortable with the other boy. The atmosphere had become a lot better and even Rowan talked with Regan, quietly apologizing for his behaviour. For the next hour they conversed with the boy and then left promising to keep in contact.

OOOOOOOOOOOOo oooooooooooo ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

They had parted and Rowan and Wes were being driven towards Rowan's family home. Wes had been thanking god that Regan had handled the situation so nicely. It hadn't been nearly as graceful when something similar had happened at the Houston airport, there Wes had thought that Rowan was going to be arrested or something. Of course he would've been out of trouble with only a phone call but it was the principle of things that mattered. Everyone had quickly learned that Rowan felt no shame in his behaviour when it came to anything that was related to Wes. It's only in the situation with Regan that Rowan had shown a little remorse, but even then the guilt had gotten away in a second.

Wes looked towards Rowan when he felt the grip on his arm tighten unbearably. Rowan had a dark scowl on his face, making Wes wonder what was wrong now. Hesitantly Wes spoke "Ummm Rowan what's wrong?"

Rowan growled, his eyes were dark and blown out "I understand that Regan might not have been interested in you. But what the fuck were you smiling at him for? DID YOU THINK HE WAS CUTE?"

Ah… Wes should've expected this question. He replied truthfully then regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth "Ya Regan is cute, but -AHHHH HOLY SHI.. STOP STOP ROWAN—AHHH…. AHH IT FUCKING HURTS! AHHHH OUCH STOP!"

Rowan had gotten this really bad habit of biting Wes for when they were in public and he couldn't punish the other sexually. And currently he was attacking the other boy's neck furiously.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop the boy, Wes instead pulled him into a hug, grimacing at the pain. Even with the torture Wes tried to speak "AHH Baby. I tho-thought he was cute.. AHHH FUCK! But not as .. SHIT!... not as cute AS YOU! I THOGHT YOU ARE MUCH BETTER!"

Suddenly Rowan stopped for a second, interested in hearing more, and Wes knew that this was the only chance he was going to get to fully explain. "I only thought he was cute in an aesthetic kind of way. But I compared and thought that out of all the boys I'd seen there was no one who compared to my mate. NO one was more gorgeous, sexy or cute. And I do love you more than anyone else you know."

Slowly Rowan looked up at Wes, and saw the truth in Wes's eyes. One thing that Wes always had in his favour was that even though he wasn't as publicly affectionate or open as other mates, but he never lied to Rowan, even a white lie. Wes always told him the truth even if it was unpleasant and he'd done so from the start of their relationship. So Rowan knew that his mate was being truthful.

Blushing a little Rowan looked away before nodding and snuggling up against the boy, once again peaceful. With a mumble of "You have no tact Wes." Rowan closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mate.

Wes gave a sigh of relief, feeling as if he'd avoided a major storm. He really should think before he spoke sometimes. He winced as he felt the skin of his sore throat pull a bit, it really hurt. Wes didn't even want to think about how it might be looking right now.

He was distracted when a voice came from the intercom. The limo driver spoke "Ummm sir. I really don't want to interrupt but is everything alright?"

Rowan giggled as Wes replied sullenly "Uh No, everything's fine. Just fine, I had stubbed my toe… hahah..ha?"

The driver once again apologized for interrupting, and decided against asking anymore questions.

Wes looked at his mischievous mate and smiled, knowing that no matter what came their way, or how Rowan behaved, this was the boy he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Rowan was his fate, his everything.

THE END


End file.
